Breaktime
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Set in early season 7. PWPish smut. She surrenders to him, and he controls her thoroughly. It is all based on their mutual trust, and he wants to test it. How far is she willing to go with him? - 5th part is UP!
1. I

_Here we go. Hi everyone!_

_Some of you might already know me, and already know that English isn't my mother tongue. I apologize for the mistakes you're likely to find in this text (and I would really appreciate if you could let me know where they are and how to correct them)._

_Anyway, the idea of this one-shot popped into my mind while watching a documentary on NHK World (Yeah, that's really weird. I've got no idea why! lol), two weeks ago. It took me a while to polish it, and to finally decide to publish it. As you saw in the summary, it contains some smutty Huddy action. That's okay. The only thing is that it is slightly, hum, BDSM. Just a tiny little bit. I tried to keep it soft. I really hope you'll enjoy it anyway? And that you won't forget to let me know if you do. (Even if you don't, please leave something. Criticism is highly appreciated! ;))_  
><em>There might be a sequel. If you really really like it. But it might take some time. Sorry! Homework, and classes, and all that... You know...<em>

_About the settings of this story... It takes place in early season seven, back then when Cuddy was still there and in love with House. *sheds a tear* But if you want it to take place in an other season, no problem, as long as they're dating. The story does not contain any spoilers._

_If any of you might want to know, my current story will be updated next week. :)_

_Oh, and I do not own House, MD. Which is a great shame._

* * *

><p><strong>Breaktime - I<br>**

* * *

><p>He grabs her waist roughly as she passes by the men's room's door, and pushes her in. It was worth stalking her for ten minutes, he says to himself as he thinks with delight of what is coming up next.<p>

"House, what are you doing?" she gasps, caught off-guard as he leads her to the sinks.

"Nothing, just checking," he answers, whirling her around so that she faces the mirror. She attempts to flee when she understands his move, as he lies a hand on her back and tries to push her forward.

"House, no! Not here!" Cuddy protests. He seizes her hips and urges her back to the washbasins. "Anyone could just walk in, and..."

After leaving his cane against the wall, he pushes harshly onto her back, causing her to gasp in surprise, so that her torso lies on the counter with her ass up in the air. His hand on the side of her head, her flushed cheek pressed on the cool surface, he whispers in her ear, "Now you be a good girl and do as I say, or there'll be a punishment. Understood?"

Her breath is caught in her throat. "Yes..." He casts her a threatening look, to which she responds immediately, "Yes, sir."

It is wrong, so wrong. And yet it is oddly, incredibly hot and appealing. It all started a dozen days ago from a joke about bondage. The domination role play turned into a real game, quickly leaking from their intimate sphere. She surrenders to him, and he controls her. Although she does have rules, which he respects, her submission is as willing as it is complete. He knows she enjoys this as much as he does. It is all based on their mutual, infinite trust, and results in many and various ways. He dictates her what to wear in the morning, when and where she has to meet him for a morning or an afternoon delight, whether it comes in the middle of one of these meetings with the board of hers or not. He is the one who gets to decide, and he is always amazed to see that she manages to escape from her responsibilities in order to join him, every time. Nonetheless, sometimes, just like now, he likes to catch her by surprise. This is part of the game. He owns her, therefore he does not have to let her know every time he'd like to do some naughty things with her. He loves how she acts at first, being her astonished Doctor Lisa Cuddy, but the best part is when she offers herself to him again and allows him to possess her.

Because he wants to protect her, and her job, he always chooses to lead her into an empty and quiet place, or at least a room that has a lock on its door. Her or his office, the janitor closet, this kind of places. Besides, sometimes, he even wonders if she deliberately comes up to his office for no reason, hoping he will fuck her. It never works, obviously. He, and only he, gets to decide when he takes her.

That, of course, is just a break in their 'normal' lives. Sometimes, they cannot fight the urge to merely make love.

However, they have never done it in a public place before. He wants to take things up to a new level and, moreover, to test her trust. How far is she ready to go with him?

"Good," he comments, patting her head gently as she surrenders. He pulls up her skirt, smirks at the sight of a slight bulge in her red thong. Red. Scarlet. Crimson. Cherry. A colour he has always loved to see her wear. A colour he chooses every day to be her panties. "Glad you've kept it on," he says, pushing her underwear aside to reveal the flared end of a bright pink butt plug shoved into her ass. "Exactly what I wanted to see."

He already knew she had kept it on, anyway. He has been watching her walk around funny all morning, trying to ease the discomfort from having a toy in such a private place. Not only does he decide what she will be wearing, he also chooses whether she will be carrying accessories or not, although he tries to be kind about that. For example, today, he let her pick her shoes. She chose flat ones – well, not exactly flat, but flatter than the stilettos she is used to – to ease her walking. She is not sure she would have made it with high heels. Even standing up is tedious. She feels so awkward, and horny at the same time! She wants him, and he is not always around to take care of it. She is in heaven and in hell at the same time, pushed to the edge at every one of her moves, but never beyond to the point of no-return. She does not think she has had one single straight thought of all morning. Removing the plug, or touching herself has crossed her mind several times, but he had promised he would be very disappointed and punish her if she did one of these things. She submissively accepted it.

"Thank you sir," she whispers, hoping no one will hear them. The room seems empty, however anyone could walk in and find the boss in a very compromising situation. And yet, here she is, bent over a counter with her pencil skirt pulled up to her waist, and a plug buried deep in her ass, devoted to her master. The worst part is, in spite of all this, she actually enjoys herself. The morning has seemed endless. Eventually, he is there to give her what she craves. Whatever the settings are, she wants him to take her right there.

She forgets about the situation they're in when he grabs the base of the plug, slowly bouncing it. She responds immediately with a rock of her hips, and a small whimper mixing unease and growing pleasure.

"'You like that?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer. Her body does not lie.

"Yes sir," she replies obediently.

"Good. Then you'll be keeping it." He pulls the toy out, sees her stepping back wantonly to get it back. He turns on the tap and washes the dildo before wiping it with a paper tissue. Her eyes widen in anguish, fearing that he might replace it into her without any lube. "Spread them wider," he orders, patting her ass.

"No, please, I'm not..."

"I said, spread them!" he yells, spanking her. She does so reluctantly, as wide as she can. Unexpectedly, he slides the toy in between the wet lips of her sex, moistening it with her juices. She moans. The tip of the plug rubs against her clit, as he draws it back and forth. He watches her entrance opening wider, trying to welcome the toy in as it brushes past it. With a smirk, he pulls it back once it is soaked with her fluids. She groans with frustration and, suddenly, he rams it back fully into her ass, tearing a scream from her mouth as her sensitive walls stretch out.

"God," she cries out loudly. She presses her hand to her lips, waiting for the door to burst open, frightened to death. Nothing happens. No one heard her.

"Careful here, Doctor Cuddy," he quips. "We wouldn't want to get caught, would we?" She shakes her head no, cringing with embarrassment and feeling her cheeks burning. He stares at her with a loving, proud look in his cerulean eyes, mixed with a shining silver veil of lust. His hand slides underneath her blouse and caresses gently the small of her back, reassuring her. Sometimes, during one of these breaks, he touches her incredibly softly, compared to what he used her to, and she learned to enjoy these unexpected caresses. She purrs, exhales slowly. She is ready.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now," he rasps, unbuckling his belt. "Just knowing that you will keep this toy inside your tight ass all day, thinking of me at every single move, makes me so hard." So as to prove his point, he presses his now bare, rock-hard dick to her butt cheek. "I can't wait to take your ass tonight, like I promised you this morning."

She moans with anticipation. He does not wait for her to beg as he usually does, grabs her waist tightly and roughly slams into her. Cuddy bites her lips not to scream, as his cock fills her entirely and rubs against the plug nestled in her butt. He keeps on thrusting, pounding her mercilessly. Her body is bounced against the counter, as his hips collide against her pelvis over and over again. She is sure she'll get bruised, and sitting down will feel even more awkward than now with that plug. He hears with delight her erotic, muffled sounds, which grow louder and louder as she begins to fail controlling herself. It is too much sensations, being fucked and dominated by House with a large toy filling her ass.

"Please," she begs in a sough. "I can't..." She stops speaking as a groan goes past her lips.

"You gotta ask for it, Cuddy," he says casually, as if her tight inner walls were not squeezing his cock. She envies his self-control.

"Make me..." She does not finish her sentence immediately, as he slides out of her and plunges back into her as deep as he can all of a sudden, in a smooth and rapid move, causing her to cry out. She is sure he did it on purpose. If she looked into the mirror, she would see his smirk. And her role is to not disappoint him so, in spite of the fast rhythm he is imposing her again, she manages to utter, "Hush me."

House grabs a handful of her raven curls and yanks it backwards, pressing his other hand on her mouth. "Now watch yourself as I fuck you," he orders. She obeys without thinking about it, glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

Some locks of hair are sticking to her brow soaked with sweat, her face is flushed, her make-up is running down on her cheeks from her eyes in dark trails. She looks thoroughly fucked. Standing behind her, he seems feral, powerful, claiming her as his. She is like hypnotized by their mirror image, realizing he is staring at her face. A twinge of arousal jolts in her lower-belly as their eyes meet. Passion, defy, rage, desire, lust, and love. She looks like a mess, a hot mess, and she is so beautiful to him. They love looking each other in the eye at this particular moment, when they are ready to abandon themselves to this raw, carnal bond between them. She loves him so much right now.

"This is so wrong Cuddy. Getting fucked by your employee in your hospital for anyone to see," he rasps. "What if someone saw you? What would they say? That the boss is a naughty, submissive little slut?"

She moans against his palm, and he is quite sure he can discern a protesting groan. Letting go of her hair, he wraps his arm around her collarbone, bends over and presses his chest to her back. "Shht, don't worry," he whispers in her ear as he keeps pounding her, never breaking eye-contact. "I'll never let anyone witness that. You're mine Lisa Cuddy." Punctuating each word with a powerful pelvic stab, he adds, "And I love you so much." He kisses her nape, bites slightly the skin of her neck and sucks where his teeth would have marked it – no hickeys is part of the few rules she has. She moans with pleasure, kisses his palm. He pulls back, grabbing her hair again as leverage.

He watches pleasure distorting her features as her walls clamp down around him in spasms. She squeezes her eyes shut, the feeling of being double-stuffed more overwhelming than ever. Focusing as much as she can on her arms, she makes sure they do not collapse. He is aware that without his hand, the whole hospital would know they were screwing. She seems to have lost all control, undeniably submitting herself to him, and to the pleasure he is giving her. He picks up speed, as much as it is physically possible, his moves condensing in one undulating, powerful force. The toy in her ass rubs against his dick through her velvet walls, reminding him that he owns her. His possessiveness turns obsessive, his hand gripping her hair slides to her waist and grips it even tighter, thus telling her wordlessly she is his and no one else's. A few more thrusts later, he cums first, clenching his teeth to keep silent and shooting a load of semen in her womb, and then pulls back and lets go of her.

She turns around with astonishment, seeing him zip himself back into his pants. "Oh, come on!" he says. "You weren't expecting to cum, were you?" She just stares at him, breathless, then remembers he forbid her to and drops her head submissively. She does want to cum, _she needs it_, but if he refuses her to, she shall not disappoint him. From time to time, she tends to forget she is there for his pleasure, and not the other way around. Defeated, she straightens up and begins to pull down her skirt, frustrated tears soaking her eyes. He can be really mean, sometimes. He has already deprived her of a simultaneous orgasm with him before, but never did he leave her with no release. A tiny bit of hope surges back into her when she sees him leaning his back onto the door. "Finish yourself off," House orders. "You deserved it. No one will come in."

"Thank you sir," she whispers gratefully, sitting on the counter.

"You better make it a good show."

She nods and spreads her legs, revealing a bare, drenched pussy, her thong still pulled aside. Her hands run over her body, quickly caressing her breasts through her clothes, before impatiently sliding down to her crotch. Two of her fingers circle her clit, while her other hand takes care of her sheath. She thrusts three fingers inside of herself, throwing her head backwards with a moan. She feels his stare piercing through her, and it is just a massive turn-on. She should feel shy, ashamed maybe, but the way he observes her pleasuring herself makes her feel flattered. Their eyes lock as she looks up at him. A shiver runs down her spine. She wants him to enjoy the show as much as she does. Pulling her digits out of herself, she brings them to her lips and greedily licks his semen off of them.

"That's right," he comments. "Lick all my cum off."

She does so, before putting them back into her and resuming her inner caresses. Her moans get louder as she pumps faster and flicks her bundle of nerves. Her fingers rub against the plug, arousing the nerves in her ass. She was left so sensitive after their mating that she knows she will not last long before reaching climax.

"Please sir," she whispers. "Can I..."

"Cum," he orders before she finishes her sentence. "Cum for me, Lisa." Hearing her moaning desperately, he knows as well she is seconds away from falling off the edge.

Her orgasm suddenly washes over her a few pumps later, and she only has time to bite her lips in order to keep from screaming. She straightens up, her muscles tensing with orgasmic energy, and then collapses and lies limb on the counter, completely spent. He waits for her to catch her breath and regain composure. Their fluids are still dripping down her thighs, as she uses her hands as leverage and tries to stand up. She barely manages to, catches a glimpse of her face in the mirror. "Oh, God," she whines. "I look like crap." She hurries to wash her hands and splashes water over her face, erasing the remaining of their mating. He just stands there, peering at her. She would do amazing things for him, and he feels incredibly proud, and grateful. He is so in love with her at this moment.

Cuddy grabs a paper towel and carefully wipes her drenched underwear and the insides of her thighs before throwing it away, and pulling her thong and skirt back into place.

"How do I look?" she asks, turning around to him.

"Beautiful," he answers merely. Yes, that is what she is. Beautiful. He takes a step towards her, wraps an arm around her waist and drops a delicate kiss to her lips. She purrs with pleasure, cranes her neck to kiss him deeply, passionately. Breaktime's over. They remain embraced for a while, enjoying the post-bliss peace, her head pressed on his chest and his strong arms draped around her shoulders and waist. They kiss a few more times, with a hunger they only have for each other.

"Let's get out of here," he says after pecking her lips one more time, grabbing his cane and her hand to lead her outside. They take a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"I do not want you to rummage through the toilets' waterworks ever again, House!" she yells as they step outside, letting go of his hand. As expected, they catch quite everyone's attention, walking out of the men's room together. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Why, Dr Cuddy," he argues, alibiing out as well. "You don't think it's hilarious to get splashed when you flush the toilets?"

"Just get back to work, or I assign you to clinic duty until the next century!"

"Right," he grumbles, limping away towards his office. He quickly turns around to catch a glimpse of her walking slightly uneasily, causing him to smirk. Once she has stepped into the elevator, their glances meet, he winks, and she replies with an erubescent smile as the doors slide close.


	2. II

_Hello everyone! I was planning on writing a sequel for months, but I'd never had either the inspiration or an idea (watching NHK World didn't help as last time). I thought I would have time to focus on it during the summer holidays, but I've done pretty much nothing for two months (and by publishing this story, I'm absolutely not trying to distract you guys from the fact that I haven't updated 'From The Cradle To The Grave' in a while *smiles innocently*. It will happen. Don't worry. I'm working on it. :))_

_Anyway, this sequel popped into my mind when I woke up ten days before going back to school. And here it is. It's not a direct sequel to the first story (that's also why I'm not naming them 'chapters'), but it happens in the same circumstances. Nothing changes. House and Cuddy are still a couple, and this is just a break in their normal lives.  
><em>

_Since English isn't my mother tongue, IHeartHouseCuddy kindly corrected this story. Thank you so much for that. :) _

_Okay, so, last time was a bit BDSM. This new story is a tiny bit more. I hope you'll still enjoy it ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Breaktime - II <strong>

* * *

><p>A slight, knowing smile draws on House's lips when Cuddy pushes open the door of his office. He has not done anything to annoy the personnel since morning, his patient is stable, he has not required any insane test or treatment. She has no valid, professional reason to come up to his office. He knows exactly what to expect.<p>

"Are you going to do your paperwork by yourself someday?" she asks, walking towards his desk. He blatantly observes the sensual sway of her hips confined in the tight, grey pencil skirt he chose for her this very morning.

"I wouldn't hold too much hope," he replies as she lays a butt cheek on the corner of his desk, settling beside him.

"Your team is running a test for your patient?" Her voice is throaty, and sensual. She does not really care about his case, she knows it is under control. No, she is interested in something else... He knew it the second she stepped into the room. The scent of her arousal was too powerful not to notice.

"Yeah, they're preparing him for an MRI," he answers casually, ignoring her needs and most of all the growing bulge in his pants. He wants to play with her a little. It is part of their game, after all.

"Okay," she acquiesces. One would expect her to get up and leave, having obtained the answers she wanted. However, she remains, her intense stare piercing through his cerulean eyes as she rubs her thighs together gently. Playful, he turns away from her and resumes browsing the web on his laptop.

"You wanna tell me something, don't you?" he inquires after a few seconds, deciding he let her stew long enough. As he turns to her, she smiles, bites her lip and stands up slowly. She presses her crotch against his shoulder and lies a hand on her hip, arching slightly to enhance her cleavage. He pretends to be uninterested, although all he wants to do is bend her over the desk and take her roughly. She is well aware of it. They're engaged in a fight, both willing to struggle to win. There is no fun without a struggle. She will catch his attention and get what she craves by any means.

"Sir, I'm horny," she states in a low voice.

He rolls his eyes and whines, "Not now."

"But I'm so wet and so hot for you," she whispers, rubbing her pelvis against his shoulder. He struggles to resist, forcing himself not to give in to the carnal hunger he has for her. "I need you inside me so badly..."

"I said no," he refuses, both firmly and reluctantly.

"Please," Cuddy insists.

"Listen, I can't fuck you whenever you want me to." She pouts slightly. "I'm your master, remember? I get to decide, and you don't," he sets the record straight.

"At least let me touch myself," she demands in a hoarse tone.

"No," he forbids her. "Learn to control your impulses."

His argument hits the bull's eye, unexpectedly. She gives up. "Fine," she says, before she turns on her heels and leaves with an extra bounce to her hips, knowing he is watching her.

He smirks. It is too easy to be true. He will hear from her soon, and get her to beg him to give her what she wants. He will win, she will give in and surrender. Not without a fight, he hopes.

The thought of it is enough to make his dick throb with desire. "Dammit," he thinks as he pulls down his zipper, relieving slightly the pressure. "She didn't take any chance." They have been in the same room for barely a minute and he is already painfully hard.

As he touches himself, not averting his eyes from the door to make sure he will not be seen, he imagines her journey to her office. She is walking down the corridor. She is waiting for the lifts. She steps into one of them. She presses the button to the ground floor. She walks out of the cabin and into the clinic. She tells her PA she does not wish to be disturbed. She enters her office and shuts the door. She draws the blinds. She sits at her desk, grabs her cell phone. She begs him to please please please come downstairs and fuck her on her desk. A few seconds later, his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. He smiles, retrieves it and opens her text.

_I'm all alone in my office, and I'm thinking of your big, mighty dick..._

_Good_, he sends back to her. He is winning. Her arousal will consume her desire to fight.

_But you refused it to me earlier... And I need to cum... The thought of you is so overwhelming..._

He frowns, knowing exactly where this is heading. The tables are turning. He needs to restore his authority. _You wouldn't_, he threatens.

_I'm running my fingers along my folds... Through the red thong you chose for me this morning... My pussy is so wet and willing for you, sir..._

House smirks. It is his turn to struggle, now. Struggle to maintain her submission to him, struggle to keep his head. He cannot deny the incredible effect that her words have on him. Damn, she is good! _DON'T. You don't have my permission._

_Oh God, it feels so good..._ she defies him.

_I'm coming down now. You don't get to disobey to me without a punishment._ He presses the send button. This is going to be fun. He has already had to punish her before for her stubbornness, but never has she disobeyed to him. He pulls up his zipper, fumbles in one of his drawers and finds the key of her office. Another rule of his; she shall never be out of his reach. Always available.

With difficulty, he gets up and limps out of his office and towards the lift, silently praying for his massive erection to be unnoticed. He'll have her regret making him march the hospital in such a state. She has already won a battle, he realises. For once, he is getting to her, and not the other way around.

After an agonizingly slow descent to the ground floor, he hurries to her office, attempting to persuade himself he has not lost his self-control. But truth be told, he craves her.

"Doctor Cuddy doesn't want to be..." her assistant automatically recites when House approaches the door, however interrupting himself when he realises who the visitor is.

"To be disturbed," House finishes the young man's sentence. "Hence the closed doors and blinds, yeah, I got that. Why don't you go grab a coffee or something?" The PA stares at him hesitantly. "That's an order. Piss off." He considers it for a second, then walks away without a word. He'd rather face Cuddy's reprimands than House's wrath.

"Sir," Cuddy moans after he unlocked the door and stepped in. "I was just thinking of you."

He shuts the door behind him and locks it again. She is sitting behind her desk, her body hidden from the abdomen to her feet by the piece of furniture. He therefore cannot see her hands, but has a pretty good idea of what is happening down there. Her head is slightly tilted back, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes half-closed. A few sultry moans escape her lips among her ragged breath, as she ignores him and keeps going.

"You've been disobedient," he says, limping to stand beside her. She has pulled her skirt up to her waist, pushed her underwear down to her ankles, and spread her legs wide, two of her fingers massaging leisurely her bud. "Do you know what naughty little girls like you deserve?"

She looks up at him unabashedly. "A punishment?" she sighs in between moans.

"Yes. Get down on your knees," he orders.

"Can't it wait a bit?" Cuddy asks, wantonly and frantically rubbing her clit. "So close," she moans, staring straight into his eyes. "Oh, God..."

He is not quite sure whether she is pretending or not. Either way, as her master, he has to remind her who is in charge.

"On your knees," he argues, more harshly than he would have liked. However, her eyes show no fear. Only a spark of lust and a hint of challenge. She quits caressing herself, slightly brushing her body against his own as she gets on her feet. Plunging her eyes into his and not bothering to dress up, she kneels down at his feet. "I think I told you not to look at me in the eye," he reminds her. She obeys and drops her head, submissively and confidently. It is just a game. She knows he is not even angry at her, he is having fun just as much as she is. He will not hurt her. "What did I tell you when I set the rules?" he asks.

"That I shall not touch myself without your permission, sir," she answers docilely. She is in no position to rebel against him for now, but she will get her revenge eventually.

"That's right. What else?"

She keeps looking down at her hands resting on her lap. "That I will be punished whenever I disobey to you, sir."

"And what have you just done?" he asks in a steady voice, doing his best not to be overwhelmed by the sight of her kneeling down at his feet, submitted to him. He needs to keep his composure and remain strong. For the both of them.

"I have touched myself without your permission, and therefore have disobeyed to you, sir."

"That's right." He pats her head gently. "Now clean your fingers, you dirty little girl," he orders, gesturing towards her gleaming left hand. She does as she is told, and sucks her fingers into her mouth greedily, one by one, lapping her own juices. "Stand up and bend over your desk."

Cuddy obeys, briefly and boldly glancing into his eyes as she gets on her feet. Still in her stilettos, she steps out of her drenched thong wrapped around her ankles and bends over the table, legs spread, sticking out her ass in expectation. With the tip of his cane, House lifts her underwear from the floor, high enough for him to grab and pocket it. He might need it later.

"Now, Cuddy," he continues, seizing her hips and standing behind her. "I might alleviate your punishment. Is it the first time you touch yourself without my permission?"

"You don't want to know," she teases him with a smirk that he cannot see. She is determined to get her upper hand back.

His palm abruptly meets her ass in a loud smack, causing Cuddy to cry out in surprise and her arms to flinch. "Answer the question," he demands in a cold tone.

"Yes, sir, the first time." Words rush out of her mouth before she can stop them. "Damn," she thinks. Her mind is clouded with pleasure mixed with pain. She feels herself getting wetter, even though she doubted it was possible. She is going to lose this battle if she lets herself be overwhelmed by House's touch.

"Good." His hand slides leisurely across the sensitive flesh of her butt, causing her to grind her hips slightly.

She needs leverage. "But it sure as hell isn't the last time."

As she expected, his hand comes down on her ass again. She moans.

"Yes, it is. You will obey to me, Cuddy."

"You sound so sure of yourself. It's cute," she mocks.

House bends over, covering her back with his torso and her hands with his own. His bulge rubs against her butt cheek, causing her to groan. "You will never dare to do it again," he whispers threateningly in her ear. "That's what punishments are for, Cuddy. I will make you beg me to stop once you've learned your lesson." She turns to him, staring into his eyes. Cuddy distinguishes a hint of challenge dancing briefly in his look, beside a spark of arousal. "From now on, I want you to count," he says, pulling back.

"Count?" she repeats stupidly, confused. When his hand smacks her buttocks, she understands. She yelps in surprise and gasps as the shock wears off, leaving a tingling sensation. House clears his throat expectantly. "One," she counts.

His hand remains on her behind and caresses it almost tenderly. "You're getting twenty. Ten for disobeying, and ten for your insolence."

"What insolence?" she questions. Smack! "Two!" she cries out. House smirks, watching with delight her cheeks bounce. This last spank rekindles the feeling of tingling, emphasizing it into a light sting. Her skin is turning a light pink.

"You're being insolent," he confirms, dealing her another blow.

"Three," she gasps, her ass throbbing with heat.

"You answer back, " he enumerates, spanking her once more. "You make me walk the hospital to come and give you your punishment."

"Four." Her soft, pale skin is now a deeper shade of rose.

"You disobey to me shamelessly. I haven't heard an apology yet?"

"Five. I'm not going to apologize," she refuses in between sharp breaths.

"Aw, that's really too bad." He switches to her left side. His palm meets her flesh, harder than before. Cuddy cries out in pain.

"Six," she manages to utter after a brief hesitation. She is not sure. Her thoughts die before she can put them into words. All she can think about is the radiating pain in her behind, relieved briefly and replaced with immense pleasure when he hits her.

"I will get my apology," he promises, slapping her butt once again. She lets out a part-scream, part-moan noise, sticking her ass out further. Her core is burning with unsatisfied desire.

"Eight," she soughs.

"That'll make twenty-two," he announces, running his hand across her tender flesh and making her shudder.

"What?" she protests, turning around to him. "What did I do wrong?" What she sees amazes her. Sweat is pearling across his brow and his eyes have turned a silver grey from powerful arousal, shining with lust.

Exactly what she needs.

"Look ahead," he reminds her. She does so and smirks. It looks like she is getting her advantage back. "Forgot how to count? It was the seventh spank," he growls. "You're getting two more for that."

"Fine, okay," she urges him. She misses his hand smacking her ass too much to bother fighting him. The feeling is addictive. House cocks an eyebrow, obviously suspecting something.

"Get this one right," he threatens, his palm coming down on her buttocks once again. She moans more than she gasps.

"Sixty-two?" she coos, wiggling her ass towards him. Against all odds, he bends over, her back pressed to his chest and slides his arm below her chin, thus pulling her head up and keeping it in place. He however makes sure he does not hurt her or handles her too awkwardly.

"You little slut, you're loving it," he breathes in her ear. She can't help but moan. He slips his free hand to her sex, sliding two fingers between her drenched lips, before ramming them inside of her as deeply as he can. Cuddy groans loudly, her walls naturally clenching at him. "Feel how wet you are?" He starts to pump his fingers slowly.

"Yes, sir," she murmurs.

"You're dripping," he grunts, pulling his digits out of her. She whimpers. "You love being punished, don't you?" He sucks on her earlobe. "Answer me," he demands. That's it, he has humiliated her enough to urge her to fight again. In spite of her restrained position, she takes a step back. Her ass meets the impressive bulge in his pants. She rocks her pelvis gently against his own. He tries his best not to make a single noise, but his breath in her ear quickens.

"You're so hard already," she murmurs wantonly. "I made you this hard, didn't I?" She cranes her neck as much as possible, staring into his deep glance out of the tail of her eye. "You will be the first one to beg," she promises, causing him to smirk.

"I don't think so, Cuddy." He flickers her clit with his fingertip, catching her off-guard. Her hips jerk, but she keeps from grinding her pelvis as he repeats the motion. "I don't think so." He pulls away, quits touching her. Cuddy bites her lip so as to restrain herself from whimpering. The next spank surprises her. She cries out, the rekindled pain more overwhelming than ever, and nearly collapses onto her desk. "Didn't I tell you to count?" he reminds her.

She makes an outstanding effort to recall and, breathless, she lets out a weak "Nine".

He taps her ass gently. "Very good, Cuddy." The two following blows are given one behind the other.

"Ten, eleven," she counts. "You're rushing it. Why? Planning on relieving the tension after you're done punishing me?" she teases him, rubbing her butt against his crotch and turning around. He bends over again, brandishing the red thong he has just pulled out from his pocket. "Don't force me to gag you."

"You wouldn't," she asserts confidently. "You love when I fight you. You love to hear me moan and scream your name." He stares into her eyes. She dares to hold his gaze, defiantly.

"You know, I was planning on giving you a good fuck after I'm done," he tells her in a throaty voice. "But since you're being such a naughty girl, I don't think you deserve it..."

Desperation crosses her features. He knows she has lost her upper hand and will submit herself to him again. He has found the only argument she cannot fight against.

He has won.

She bows down her head. He tries his best not to let his exultation show.

"Are you going to be a good girl and take your punishment?" he asks her.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you going to deserve to be fucked?"

"Yes, sir." He pats her head tenderly and stands up. "Twelve," she enunciates docilely as he spanks her once more. She does not even want to rebel against her master again. She knew he would win, eventually. He always wins. Truth be told, she wanted him to win from the beginning, wanted him to confirm his superiority and dominance, to conquer her and make her all his again. And she gives in willingly, loving every second of it. She arches slightly, totally submissive, sticking her ass out, and takes her punishment obediently.

Four slaps follow; thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. She does not get her numbers wrong, extremely focused in spite of the immense pleasure and pain coursing through her nerves. Every slap seems to increase in force, much to her delight. However, as much as she loves it, she wants to get it over with. Not because of the pain, but because of what is coming up next. House obviously feels the same. Every time that his palm falls down on her ass, she hears him grunting and panting louder.

He carries on. Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Cuddy expects the two final spanks, but his hand does not meet her flesh.

"Sir?" she calls, tentatively.

"What's wrong, Cuddy? Need something?" he asks, knowingly. She mentally curses herself. Of course. He wants her to beg him. Without faltering, she surrenders. The latest sharp blows left her panting and craving for more. He owns her. Her pleasure and her pain, she has to get it from him, has to get everything from him.

"Please, sir," she murmurs.

"Please what?" he urges her, caressing her tender flesh, which has turned to crimson. The lightest touch revives the fading pain, causing her to moan loudly.

"Please, sir, punish me!" she cries out, not giving a damn about what she sounds like. She cannot care less. "I'm such a naughty girl, punish me, please!"

Without any warning, he gives her the hardest spank of the whole session, knocking her off balance. As she screams, her frail arms give up on her and she collapses on her desk. "Twenty-one!" With a grunt, he finishes her off. "Twenty-two!" she cries, not really knowing what she is feeling. Pain over pleasure. Pleasure over pain. A mix of the two. She is fulfilled. She needs so much more. She is confused. Whatever it is that she is feeling, it reduced her to a panting and sweaty mess sprawled on her desk, legs still bearing her weight with a strength coming from God-knows-where. House is breathing sharply above her, contemplating his artwork.

"Thank you, sir," she murmurs faintly.

"You're welcome." He leans over and gives each of her butt cheeks a long, loving kiss. "You did good, Cuddy. You took it for me. I'm so proud of you."

She grins between two attempts to catch her breath. The unsatisfied desire burning in her core quickly tortures her again. She wriggles her butt, trying to touch House by any means. Finally, she hears him undo his belt and pull down his zipper, followed by a low groan as his cock finally springs free. He seizes her hips firmly and immobilizes her.

"Please," she begs him automatically, as she is used to do every time before he takes her. "Please sir, fuck me!"

"I want something else, Cuddy," he growls, slipping his cock between the lips of her drenched sex. As he coats his shaft with her profuse juices, he brushes her clitoris ever so gently, with enough pressure for a pang of arousal to jolt into her lower-stomach, but not enough for her to get any pleasure out of it. She holds out her arms and grips the edge of the desk with a long, pleading whimper.

His apology. The one he promised to get from her.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Cuddy cries, at the end of her rope. "I'm so sorry I disobeyed to you, I won't do it again! Please forgive me!"

She has barely finished her sentence when he slams into her to the hilt. She cries out.

"Fuck, so wet," he groans. He has pushed into her so smoothly, he cannot believe it. She is amazing. She feels amazing. Her velvet walls sheathe his cock perfectly. He always fits perfectly in her body.

Cuddy moans loudly at the feeling of him deep inside her. It is so fulfilling, and yet she still craves more. It is like she can never get enough of him.

"Fuck, Cuddy," he growls. "You wanted me inside you, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir," she whimpers weakly, brought down by the tension building up. He keeps still for a few seconds, basking in her tight, soaked heat, until they cannot bear the accumulating pressure anymore. He pulls away slowly, the friction created making them both shudder, till he is completely out of her, however still poking at her entrance.

"Sir," Cuddy pleads, opening up to welcome him in. He smirks triumphantly. She is totally at his mercy. Without any warning, he thrusts into her forcefully, as deeply as possible again, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. This time, however, he does not stop there; he withdraws as fast as he entered her, until only his head remains inside her, and pushes into her again, just as rapidly as before, tearing a scream from her mouth. He keeps on repeating the motion, his pelvis slamming against her ass. She screams out every time he meets the deepest of her, always pushing further, it seems.

"Oh, God, House," she lets out at some point.

"Remember to call me sir," he growls, spanking her gently even though he is too busy fucking her to care.

He won't last long. The tension in his lower-belly threatens to explode at every mighty pelvic stab. Cuddy's walls are already squeezing him sporadically. He groans. He sees her clenching her fists and eyes shut, keeping her orgasm at bay.

"That's right," he congratulates her breathlessly. "Don't cum before me." A few thrusts later, he is done. Groaning loudly, he grips her waist tightly, as if attempting to crush her. He keeps on ramming inside her as he feels himself emptying down her womb, giving her all that he has. "Cum, now," he manages to order as he keeps spurting. Cuddy cries out, letting herself go at last. Her orgasm takes grip of her, ravages her body, overwhelms her powerfully, for what seems to last both a second and an eternity.

House collapses on top of her, thoroughly spent and still inside of her, as she lets out a last, faint cry of ecstasy and a sigh of bliss. They just lay there on her desk, struggling to catch their breath.

That's when he feels a spasm of pain surge through his leg. He grunts. "Come on, Cuddy, one last effort," he urges her, wrapping his arms around her stomach so as to lift her. She pushes weakly on her arms and they stand up together. His arms draped around her tone belly, still not pulling out of her, he takes a step back, finds her chair and slumps heavily onto the seat, taking her with him. He fumbles in the pocket of his jeans for a bottle of ibuprofen and swallows two pills. In order to relieve some of the pressure off his lap, Cuddy attempts to get up. He pulls her closer to him. "No," he breathes, burying his face in her neck. She smiles and holds his hands. Panting softly, they let time go by, happily huddled together on the chair. His breath tickling her neck and her head lolling on his shoulder, they merely enjoy each other's presence. "Rough day?" he asks her after a few peaceful moments.

She sighs. "Meeting with the board in..." She grabs his wrist and takes a look at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

"You're going to kick ass," he encourages her, kissing her shoulder delicately.

"If I can manage to sit down for an hour, sure," she says, shifting slightly. Her buttocks still feel uncomfortable. She assumes she will be feeling the aftermath of her punishment for a few more days. "Twenty-two? Seriously?"

"You deserved it," House replies.

She cranes her neck and turns to him. "I know." They smile. "But still, I don't want to go to that meeting. I'm too tired for this bureaucratic bullshit," she whines, before gracefully standing up.

"I agree with you on that point. It's bullshit," he concedes. "Come back here."

"I have to shower and change. Because of you!" she accuses him playfully, pulling her skirt down again. He lunges forward and begins to unbutton her blouse leisurely.

"Shower, you said? Let me help." She smiles and lets him undress her.

"Besides, I'm sure your team is done with the MRI," she reminds him once he is done and the garment slides open. "You should check on your patient."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you to your bureaucratic bullshit." He stands up and pulls his pants back up. She holds out her hand to him expectantly. Reluctantly, he gives her thong back to her. With a smile, he pulls her into a brief hug, kissing her tenderly. Once he is sure she has locked herself in her private bathroom, he grabs the phone receiver sitting on her now messy desk.

When Cuddy arrives to the meeting room right on time, she is startled to see absolutely no one. Apparently, her PA called the board and cancelled the meeting, following her request. When she confronts the young man about it, he denies. As she turns around, she catches a glimpse of House in the clinic. He winks at her. "Never mind," she tells her slightly panicky assistant before she enters her office, a wide grin spreading across her lips.

* * *

><p><em>There might a third story, but I can't promise it. I don't want to disappoint you... Anyway, I'm leaving the story marked as 'Complete', but please stay tuned! Thank you for reading. :)<br>_


	3. III

_Hello everyone! It's been a while, quite a while actually. Over a year, ahem. As most of you may know, school is keeping me very busy from September to June, and I rather focus on my other story, and Breaktime requires me to be in the mood so it's pretty complicated. Anyway. I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting for so long. I hope the following part will make up for it :) _

_A HUGE thanks to everyone who's left reviews last time, they were all adorable and kind and I really loved them :D Special thanks to IHeartHouseCuddy for taking a look at this third part and to Ocean'sWriting for the prompt (which was House agreeing to attend a fundraising gala with sexual stipulations). I hope you'll enjoy it! (Also, mstimekeeper, I still have your suggestion in mind :)) So if anyone would like to read anything specific in this story, feel free to let me know. I can't promise I will actually write it and/or publish it within a year but I'll definitely consider it. All suggestions are welcome! (And, yes, there'll be a fourth part)_

_So this third part is a bit more BDSM than last time. It contains semi-public sex, rough oral sex, dirty talk and orgasm denial._

_I hope you like it :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Breaktime - III<strong>

* * *

><p>House has been avoiding her for a week.<p>

Well, avoiding her as much as possible, since they are practically living together. He uses his case as a pretext to stay late at the hospital. When he comes home, she is awake enough to make some small talk, and he makes sure to be more loquacious than usual, so that she dozes off before she can bring up the dreaded subject. She is swamped with various meetings at the hospital, _conveniently_. She would not be surprised if she found out he has been rescheduling some of them behind her back. As a result, she does not see him all day.

This morning, finally, _finally_, he is signing the register right at the moment when she walks out of her office to attend a budget meeting.

"Oh, God, no," he mutters as he catches a glimpse of her treading in his direction. He drops his pen, limps as fast as he can towards the lifts, balancing his backpack on his shoulder.

"House," she calls out behind him. Her footfalls are drawing ominously closer to him. Quick, the lifts – no, he'll be trapped. He opts for the staircase. "Seriously? I'll outrun you!"

"That was just mean!" he exclaims without even turning around.

Indeed, she catches up with him before he can even climb on the first step.

_All these efforts for a fundraising gala,_ she thinks with dismay.

He sighs, leaning back against the wall. "Okay. You win. You gonna read me my rights?"

"I'm not a cop," she replies with a smirk.

"That's too bad, we could really have fun with a pair of handcuffs," he winks. "Oh, no, wait. We already did."

She rolls her eyes. "First of all, good morning," she greets him cheerfully, grasping his elbows before kissing him tenderly. She's missed him.

"You're not going to convince me with a kiss, woman," he mutters against her lips, though he does not resist very long, and eventually kisses her back.

"About the fundraiser on Friday," she continues, getting straight to the point, as she leans herself against him. She cannot waste any more time with small talk, though she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, I'm not going."

"Thought so."

"Well, you need a babysitter, don't you?"

"Rachel's at my mom's on Friday night."

"Then I'll just be staying at your place in case burglars decide to pay you a visit," he insists. Cuddy arches an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"What would you do, scare them off with your cane?" He flaunts it weakly. "Why won't you come?" she asks, hands strolling along his arms.

"Oh, I can _come_ all you want, just not to –"

"I need a date." He shrugs. "I'm going to have to pick somebody else." Much to her surprise, he shrugs once again. "I bring another man to this gala and you don't mind?"

"You won't go with someone boring or someone who has the hots for you. Fundraisers are boring enough and you don't want to bother with a guy who'll drool all over your cleavage all night," he expounds. "You're going to pick Wilson."

"Actually," she corrects him, tongue peeking out and running across her lower lip. "I've heard Johnson was free Friday night."

He has no idea who this Johnson is. She might even be making him up. Anyway, she could not attend the damn gala without convincing him to come with her. She would feel too crappy about herself, and too upset that she is not a valid reason for him to suffer through three hours of boredom. Furthermore, Cuddy always finds a way to obtain what she wants. She will not let this go until he agrees to be her date. He knows her too well for her to argue.

He scoffs. Her flirtatious face falls as she loses all credibility.

"I'll be wearing that red dress that you like," she continues. He shakes his head. If he's going to have to go to that stupid gala anyway, he might as well bargain for as beautiful a reward as possible. "You'll get to show me off."

"Why do I have the feeling that _you_ will be showing _me_ off?" he scowls. "Oh, hey, Mr Richass Benefactor, here's my best doctor, please give us money," he mimics.

She is getting pissed off by the second, tired to play these stupid games of his. "Why can't you behave like an adult for once? This is important, House. You cost the hospital a lot of money. How the hell do you think we can afford your lawsuits and repaying the damages that you cause?"

"I don't like the principle of a gala," he replies. "Spending money on a party where you'll show off to a bunch of morons to get more money? No thanks."

She sighs. He has a good point. She is not going to convince him with logic. "We haven't been together in a long time," she murmurs, nuzzling his cheek. In an instinct, his hands find her hips. "I feel so lonely at night."

"Well that's because of this stupid gala." He breathes in the scent of her fruity shampoo. "After it's over, I'll make sweet, sweet love to you all –" He interrupts himself. Cuddy looks up. He just had an idea, a cunning idea, and she does not really like it. "I know. We can find an arrangement." She stares at him expectantly. "I'll go if you're mine for the whole night," he rasps.

She considers it briefly. This possessive tone in his voice, his firm grip on her hips – she can't be mistaken. "Okay," she agrees. She gets to have him come to the gala and he – well, they get to take a break afterwards. She can already feel heat spreading across her lower-belly just thinking about it.

It's a win-win situation.

This can't be right.

She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. "What's the catch? You're not gonna behave, are you?"

"I'll behave if you're mine for the whole night _including_ that stupid gala."

Of course. It was a trap. She takes a step back, genuinely hesitant. "I'm not so sure I want you there."

"I won't do anything to embarrass you," he promises.

"You've embarrassed me before. Big time."

"Not in that way. Cuddy, if we're caught, we both lose our jobs, I know what's at stake," he tells her seriously, drawing closer to her again. "Trust me?"

She stares into his eyes, shifting her jaw from side to side as she considers his proposition. He seems honest. Moreover they have already done this kind of thing at the hospital; they have never been caught, never raised any suspicion. And she has to be honest with herself : she is excited. Galas bore her to death most of the time. "Fine. But embarrass me just once, or do something stupid, and we're not having sex for a month."

He nods. "Seems fair to me."

She smiles, before dropping a kiss to his lips. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Anyway, I'm late."

"Hey, Cuddy," he calls out as she pushes open the exit door. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Come home and you'll find out."

He smirks and follows her out.

* * *

><p>"Park there," he commands, pointing at a particularly shadowy place in the hospital parking lot. She drives her Lexus to that spot and kills the engine. It is ten to seven. House asked her to drive to the gala a few minutes early. She still has no idea what he has in store for her. The only hint he gave her was to tell her, after she had asked him whether he wanted her to put panties on, that with what he had planned for her, she'd better be wearing underwear. She has been thinking about it on their way to the hospital, and still she cannot find a good reason for his explanation. Maybe that he is going to stuff a toy inside her and it might slip out, but it doesn't sound like him – but then again, she knows he is a man full of surprises.<p>

"What have you been doing with your tie?" she puffs with frustration as she turns to him, tucking the black ribbon straight. He sighs in annoyance.

"I can't breathe." She contemplates him for the hundredth time since she convinced him to put a tuxedo on.

"Someone's looking handsome tonight," she teases him, though she means to genuinely compliment him, her hand skimming across the glowing lapel of his black jacket.

He turns to her and whines, "I hate these things."

She could not get him to comb his hair and shave, but she doesn't care much. In fact, she loves his scruffy look more. "Which? Galas or tuxedos?"

"Galas _and_ tuxedos. Galas _in_ tuxedos. Galas_ with_ tuxedos."

She chuckles. He observes her without a word. Dressed in a silky red knee-length dress, she let her curls tumble free on her bare shoulders. She looks stunning. He stares into her eyes for a moment.

"You're mine now," he declares in a low voice, not averting his gaze. She bites her lip unconsciously, caught in his thrall. "Spread them," he orders, motioning at her legs with his chin.

She looks around nervously as she, however, does as she is told. It is too dark for anyone to notice them. Furthermore, they're far enough from the entrance of the hospital. Nobody will venture nearby. "Pull your panties down." She lifts her hips and reaches under her skirt, unclasps her stockings from her garters before sliding the piece of red silk down to her ankles. House notices with a satisfied smirk that her underwear is already moist with her juices. He lays his hand on her bare thigh, then inches his way slowly towards her sex. She shivers. "You know, there's something I don't like about these fundraising galas." As he says so, his fingers skim across her wet lips a few times before three of them slip inside her. She moans loudly and grips his wrist. He casts her a disapproving glance, so she grabs the seat instead. "All these men, how they look at you." His fingers slide in and out of her, slowly bringing her to ecstasy. "Like you're some piece of meat that they could buy with their stupid donations." As he picks up pace, she begins to buck against his hand. "You know that, don't you, Cuddy? That's why you dress like that. You encourage them."

"You're not calling me a prostitute, are you?" she manages to utter threateningly in between moans, offended.

"No, Cuddy, no." He sucks on her earlobe. She gasps and nearly loses it. "You're a tease. And I like that because no matter how much they want to, no one will make you feel the way I do. Will they?" His deep voice sends shivers into her core. She shakes her head. "That's right. But I want to make sure that you remember this," he carries on, whispering into her ear. "I'm the only one who gets to use your holes. No one else does, not even yourself. I'm the only one who gets to make you come."

She nearly climaxes hearing his harsh words. There's something incredibly hot about giving up all of her power to him and surrendering willingly to his possessiveness. "Yes, you." As her pussy clenches involuntarily around his hand, he withdraws his fingers quickly. She growls in frustration while he wipes them on her inner thigh, at the brim of her stocking. "That's your strategy?" she asks breathlessly. "Keeping me frustrated?"

"No, Cuddy," he says patronizingly. "I'm going to keep you on the brink for tonight. So that you'll remember that I own you and I'm the only one who can take care of your needs." She frowns, annoyed by this prospect. If she had known he was not going to let her climax for a while, she would not have let her desire build up this much. "Come see me as soon as your arousal fades," he orders, his hand on the door handle.

"Or what?" she challenges him.

He scoffs slightly. "What do you think? I'll punish you."

"Yeah, but what kind of punishment?" she insists, putting her panties back on. The material rubs uncomfortably against her drenched sex. She tries to conceal her whimper, but it obviously does not go unnoticed by House, who smirks knowingly.

"You don't want to know."

She bites her lip. If she pushes the right buttons, he'll want her too much to let her go like that, all needy and wet and hot for him. "You'll spank my little ass that's just waiting for your hand, sir?" she asks in a sultry voice.

Of course, he can see in her game. "Now don't get smart with me," he warns while grabbing her chin, before noticing her rubbing her thighs together subtly. "You just made yourself wetter, didn't you?" Ashamed, she looks down and nods. "Such a good girl," he congratulates her, caressing her flushed cheek. "I don't even need to do all the work."

On that note, he gets out of the car.

Before she does so as well, she checks her makeup in the rear-view mirror. She stumbles in her red platform pumps once she set her feet on the ground. Her heart is pounding in her chest, she cannot think straight, even the chilly air cannot cool her down. She slams the door, clutches her purse, adjusts the red, silky wrap around her arms – why he insisted on that stupid, cumbersome thing she doesn't know – and takes a deep breath. House is standing beside her, holding out his folded arm. She tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow. Without a word, he leads her to the main entrance. She thinks about her situation.

She could very well ignore him, but she has no idea what kind of punishment he has in store for her. It could be a few spanks – which she would not mind – or he could call off the night of sex he promised – or make it much less fun for her. She would mind. They did sleep together since she convinced him to come to the gala with her, but she missed him so much that they have a lot to catch up on. Furthermore, he is her master, she wants him to be proud of how obedient she is. She will do as he says.

Then again, she could come and see him, so that he'll bring her to the brink of orgasm again, less often than she needs to. But he'd know. He'd be disappointed.

Since she'd rather be turned on continuously than have her orgasm denied countless times, a fact he is well aware of, she is going to have to keep thinking about him. About the night ahead of them. Besides, he told her enough about that night to let her imagination stew more than necessary.

She is completely and utterly at his mercy.

And she is loving it.

She knows she has the power to stop this at any time. But she doubts she will. Whatever he does to her, he knows she can take it. He wouldn't try testing her limits and she would not let him.

"Doing okay?" he asks her before they walk in.

"Yeah." Her voice quivers more than she'd like it to. She needs to take a grip on herself. She glances at House. He is staring down at her, amazed by what she is about to do for him.

The muscles in her lower-stomach clench again.

She can do it.

They push the door open.

"I'll be at the bar," he declares immediately. Glaring up at him, she grips his sleeve before he has time to go.

"I said behave!" she hisses.

He sighs. "Well it was worth the try." Some man in a suit treads towards them. Looking rich. Holding a glass of champagne. A benefactor. "Oh please no," House mutters under his breath. Cuddy nudges him discretely.

"Doctor Cuddy," the mean greets her warmly, holding out his hand. "Good evening."

"Mister Moore, hello," she shakes his hand firmly. "It's such a pleasure to see you again. This is Doctor House, head of our diagnostics department," she says, motioning towards the diagnostician. "House, please meet Mister Moore, who has contributed greatly to the acquisition of a new MRI machine last year."

"Evening," House says merely, shaking the man's hand. The two of them share some small talk, but Cuddy does not even notice House's efforts to be as polite as possible. On its own volition, her mind drifted away. She begins to imagine what House has planned for her. He said she was his for the whole night – it's a lot of time. Hours. He must be planning on trying something new. He is going to have fun – and if she behaves, so is she. Maybe he is going to tie her up to the bed and –

"I'll see you later," Moore salutes her kindly. She blinks, shaken out of her dirty thoughts.

"Right. Yes. Sorry. See you," she stammers. As he turns on his heels and she looks up, House is smirking at her.

"Good girl," he whispers in her ear, patting her butt discretely. "Keeping yourself wet for your master." Immediately, she feels herself blushing and getting wetter. She is not sure she can do this until the gala is over, but there's this spark glinting in his eyes that tells her it is going to be worth it. Not only for the reward he promised her, but also for the joy and pride she is going to give him.

She moves on to the next donor. House sticks with her. Having not expected so much from him, she is a little surprised, but when he leans forward to talk and his warm breath caresses her neck and tickles her ear, she understands. He is going to help a little. As she chats with donors, she does her best to remain focused enough to seem the least professional. She does not stutter, does not blush, but her thoughts are elsewhere. She imagines herself tied to her own bed and him slamming into her over and over again, him pushing her to her knees and just taking her, all the dirty things he'd whisper in her ear to make her come. But after a while, although House places his firm hand on her hips or the small of her back occasionally, it is not enough.

Right before dinner starts, they take a seat at their table. Cuddy had him settled two seats away from her – far enough so that nobody will suspect they're actually a couple, and close enough to have him by her side – and they're surrounded by various benefactors and other heads of departments. A few minutes in, she excuses herself. House watches her walk away to the restrooms. A moment later, as he expected, his pager goes off. "Patient," he lies, scuttling away. He enters the powder room, finds Cuddy leaning against the wall.

"We're alone," she declares, fiddling with her fingers. "I checked." He motions towards one of the stalls. She walks in first, he follows her and shuts the door, abandoning his cane against the wall. Biting her lip in anticipation, she gazes at him. She longs for him to touch her. And he knows it. He takes his time to lift her skirt, unclasp her stockings and pull her soaked panties down her thighs, inch by inch. She groans in desperation.

"Look at yourself. You're so horny you've soaked your underwear already," he growls in a low voice. "How long has it been, one hour? You look like you've been fucked all night." He cups her sex, instantly feeling her juices moisten his palm. She moans loudly. "Shh, quiet," he reprimands her. "We wouldn't want anybody to come in and find out what a dirty, horny slut you are, would we?" She shakes her head no, her clit pounding with his words. He continues as he shoves three fingers inside of her, slipping in easily, "You must have been thinking about this a lot to be this wet." Gasping, she teeters forward and wraps her arms around his neck for support. Feeling his large fingers thrusting in and out of her, filling her, after all this time she spent contenting herself with mere thoughts, is incredible. "I'm expecting an answer." His thumb circles her clit teasingly.

"God, yes."

"You're such a bad dean of Medicine." He nibbles her earlobe. "You should be focusing on your work, but you'd rather think about how hard I'm going to fuck you in a few hours." He picks up pace, the sounds of her slick sex echoing across the room, bringing her to the brink of orgasm. Quickly, she feels the tension build up in the small of her back, taking her breath away. "You just can't help it, can you?" She barely has time to fully enjoy the friction when, her velvet walls squeezing him, he pulls out swiftly and wipes his hand on her ass. She reluctantly accepts it and, breathless, lets go of him and leans against the wall. He gazes at her expectantly, pulling her underwear back on.

"Thank you sir," she whispers, the material rubbing uncomfortably against her lips. "for reminding me you own me." As she says so, she feels herself struggling to orgasm. He smiles a satisfied grin, which is the best reward she could have hoped for at this point, and pecks her lips gently.

"Good girl," he whispers into her ear, feeling her shiver slightly. He takes her hand and, once she's regained composure, she follows him outside.

"We can't go back together," she blurts out.

"I'll find something to do in the meantime," House shrugs, biting her earlobe before letting her go. She glances into the corridor and nods at him, letting him know it is empty, before wandering back into the dining-room settled in the lobby. As she makes her way there, she smooths her dress down unconsciously, lost in her thoughts. The feeling of his fingers rubbing inside of her fades from her memory and she chases it, suppressing a moan. At each of her steps, the silk of her panties provides a massage to her clitoris, but it is never enough to push her over the edge. Although she cannot wait to go home, she is amazed that House is able to put her in such an aroused state. Amazed, though not surprised. The man has always been able to send her into earth-shattering orgasms, like that time when he kept licking her up to the brink and then slowing down until she could not take it anymore – Oh, God. She bites her lip right in time to suppress her moan.

Cuddy sits down at her table, apologizes with a quick smile. She hopes she does not look too flushed or dishevelled. Fortunately, no gazes linger on her. Anyway, she doubts House would have let her go back to the charity dinner if she weren't presentable – she warned him, after all; one month without sex if he embarrasses her.

She assumes House will not be back for a few minutes, probably pretending to be busy saving a life – showing off to benefactors, she approves of that, and so far he hasn't disappointed. In the meantime, she keeps herself busy as well. Although she remembers to eat her meal and remains the least attentive to the conversation going on, sometimes nodding to whatever someone says, her mind is very much more focused on his warm voice telling her what a bad girl she is and his fingers thrusting roughly in and out of her. She wiggles discreetly on her chair, trying to get as much friction as possible, contracts her adductor muscles. Briefly, she is tempted to touch herself, but House forbid her to. He would know she did, and knowing she would disappoint him is dissuasive enough. Besides, over a hundred persons are present, at least one of them would have to notice. Oddly enough, the idea of her getting caught is not unsettling. It is rather... appealing. She can almost hear him ask her, _when did you become such a dirty slut?_

What has this man done to her?

Cuddy has to fight back a moan when House brushes past her. As he settles down at the table and, as she predicted, makes something up about brilliantly solving a puzzle, she has no choice but to admire him. He is dressed elegantly and telling stories about his amazing diagnosing skills, impressing the benefactors sitting at their table – who also happen to be the most generous donors on her list. He is being nice. Polite. His motives don't really matter; he acts like the perfect doctor just to please her, wearing a sexy tuxedo, even though he despises charity galas.

It makes her want to fuck him senseless.

Or rather, to let him fuck her senseless.

What could he possibly do during a whole night? Maybe he's going to ask her to stay at the hospital and wait until everybody has left, so that he can take her on this very table. Or on the bar. Or in the middle of the dance floor.

She moans and quickly fakes a cough.

House turns to her with a stealthy, knowing smirk that nobody notices. And then she sees it – his carotid artery. That's what he has been doing before coming back to dinner. He got himself off.

She pictures him in a bathroom stall, rubbing himself frantically as he thinks of her getting tremendously wet in the middle of a charity gala.

She feels her pulse jolt between her legs.

She never thought she could get wetter than she already is.

But there's something missing in the picture; for instance her, begging him on her knees to give her his cum. And him using her willing throat or even her face to empty his balls mercilessly.

Curiously, she does not feel envious or frustrated that he gets to cum and she doesn't – well, she is frustrated, but for a different reason. She wishes he had allowed her to get him off.

When dessert – floating islands – is served, she fully intends to let him know.

The meringue is delicious. As she breaks another piece of it, her spoon hits the edge of her bowl. The distinctive noise goes unnoticed by everyone in the midst of the general hubbub – except for House, obviously. As he turns to her, she fills her spoon with the light custard and, staring straight into his eyes, lets her tongue peek out from between her lips and licks the back of the spoon slowly as her mouth engulfs it. She does not dare to hum, not wishing to draw attention on herself, however she turns the spoon around and slides it out of her mouth lusciously, before licking her lips with delight.

She reads into his eyes – he understood her message.

Her brow knits slightly when she sees him turn to the band settling their instruments on the stage.

Her speech.

It completely slipped her mind – and obviously did not slip House's, since he turns to her with a slightly amused smirk.

As she hurries to eat her dessert, she gathers her thoughts quickly – she learned the whole speech by heart and it should not take more than two minutes. Even though she is nowhere near focused at that moment, she can do it. Taking a look around, she realises that most of her guests have finished their meal and are sitting back in their chair. Her legs shake when she stands up, but she does not really have a choice. Ignoring the burning ache in her lower stomach, she walks up to the stage and quickly clears her mind, taking a deep breath. Her glance sweeps the dining hall quickly. Hopefully nobody will notice her eyes shining with lust and her flushed cheeks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending our charity gala," she says with a smile. Her voice is more assured than she expected it to be. Perfect. She reminds her audience of what is at stake, why her hospital needs funds, what the doctors have accomplished lately – routine, really – and then she can open the traditional ball. While she walks back to her table, she realises with dismay that the scalding pool of need between her legs has faded. As she waits for the guests sitting around her to join the dancefloor, she engages one of her donors, whom she knows will not resist a waltz with one of his fellows but will be polite enough to talk with her for a minute or two, in some small talk, hence giving her time to wait until everybody else is far enough from the dining area not to see her sneak out.

When the path is cleared, she stares briefly into House's eyes and walks casually to the restrooms. He follows her a few minutes later and practically bursts in, grabbing her hand forcefully and dragging her to the farthest stall. He's angry at her.

"Sir?" she mutters, a little confused. As he pins her against the wall brutally – not brutally enough to hurt her, but enough to make her feel warmth spreading in her lower belly again.

"What the hell did you think you were you doing?" Cuddy opens her eyes wide in perplexity. His own are gleaming with desire and she moans softly. "Do I have to tell you again not to look at me in the eye?" Immediately, she drops her gaze. "Playing with your food? Really? This is how good girls behave?"

She blushes. He's only messing with her but getting caught in his game is rather appealing. "No, sir."

"You thought it was a good idea to _try_ and get your master hard?"

"No, sir."

"And why's that?"

Her breath hitches. "Because only you get to decide when you want to fuck me."

"That's right," he says in a softer tone, stroking her cheek. "You'll only get my cock deep in your throat when you've behaved well enough." He harshly lifts her skirt and shoves her panties down. "You're lucky you're not getting a punishment for that."

This fact oddly infuriates her. Even if she did not succeed to get him to fuck her mouth with her little spoon play, she would settle for a physical contact in the form of a punishment, maybe a few spanks – anything. But he denies her that, and all she'll get is a couple fingers rubbing her pussy to torment her further. "You better be a good, soaked little girl," he growls in her ear before his hand cups her mound. He groans. She does not disappoint. "Such a good obedient slut," he whispers in her ear, causing her to moan, while he thrusts three of his fingers inside of her. "Don't worry, nobody noticed what a bad, horny dean of Medicine you were earlier." As she feels him stretch her walls harshly in spite of her incredible wetness, sliding at an unyielding pace in and out of her, she decides to take her revenge – whatever happens, she will come all over his hand.

Cuddy wraps her arms around his neck and hides her face in its crook, hoping to muffle her desperate moans in case biting her lips isn't enough. She tries her best to control the spasms of her cunt that threatens to clench around his hand, and it seems to work. She quickly approaches climax, and just when she feels her mind-blowing orgasm ready to ravage her impatient body, he pulls out his hand, eliciting a frustrated yelp from her lips.

He knows her body well enough to know when she is going to come. It doesn't even surprise her.

In a reflex, she unhooks her arms from his neck and tries to touch herself, but he swiftly grabs her wrists and pins them above her head.

"Do you really think I'm an idiot?" he growls.

"No, sir," she gasps. "I'm sorry."

"Get yourself off or just touch yourself, and I'll spank your little ass until you can't sit for days," he threatens in a low, alpha-male voice. It is exactly what she wants at this moment, but she attempts not to let it show. However, he can see right through her. "But I know you love punishments too much, you dirty little girl. So, if you try to disobey again, I won't be fucking your tight little pussy for a week."

It does not impress her in the least. House, threatening not to have sex with her? Come on. "Like you'd go a whole week without me," she answers back.

He smirks. "Doesn't mean I won't use your mouth or your breasts." Defeated, she looks down at her pumps. She could settle for it right now – she could settle for any physical contact, even if it involves her not climaxing. But could she survive a whole week? She does not think so.

When he's sure she will not try to defy him again, he lets go of her wrists and wipes her fluids sticking to his fingers off on her cheek, before pulling her underwear back on. "And you'd let me use you because you're a good little slut, aren't you?" She gulps. "Say it," he snaps.

"I'm a good little slut," she whispers, feeling her body chasing her orgasm in vain.

"That's right." He kisses her forehead. "_My_ slut," he asserts in a deep voice that makes her gasp. "You know, you were so wet that I wanted to give you my cum, but I don't think you deserve the reward."

She immediately looks up, hope filling her gaze. "I know I've been bad. It won't happen again, sir," she promises. "Let me make it up to you, please." She can feel his erection poking her thigh. He is going to masturbate on his own when he's done with her, she knows he'd rather accept her offer. Indeed, it's exactly what he does. He stares into her eyes. She remembers to glance down.

"Well, you can always get me off. I was gonna do it myself but it's less trouble letting you do it." He sits down on the toilet and motions for her to settle between his legs. "On your knees," he orders. She happily does as she is told. "Start." Cuddy hurries to undo his zipper and pull his hard cock out of his pants. Her breath hitches – she does not want anything more than his dick inside her at that moment. She holds out her hand to spit into it when he interrupts her. "Use something else."

She understands painfully. She reaches into her panties to coat her hand with her own fluids. The friction makes her moan but it is not enough to make her come. He smirks. Cuddy begins to caress his length up and down. After a few strokes, out of instinct, she assumes, she leans over to shove his cock inside her mouth. He immediately pushes her head back down. "Use your hand," he reminds her dryly. "Be a good girl."

She carries on, the smell of her own juices filling her nostrils and making her even wetter. Unconsciously, she sticks part of her tongue out. House chuckles. "Yeah, you like that?"

She struggles to find the words. "Yes sir, I do."

"You like getting your master off?"

"Yes, sir." She's not lying. He feels amazing in her hand. He's so hard and big, her thumb barely manages to touch her index finger, and he would feel so good ramming into her slick, willing pussy and –

Someone walks in.

Out of sheer terror, she lets go of him. The warning glare he gives her leaves her no choice but to keep going, eliciting a satisfied smirk from him. She hears high heels clatter on the floor, ominously close to them.

She is the only woman at the gala wearing a red dress. If she were to be seen from under the door, whoever is in the ladies room with them would immediately understand that the dean of Medicine is on her knees in front of a man – she takes a quick peek out of the tail of her eye; his cane is clearly visible.

They would know that Doctor Cuddy is kneeling in front of House doing God knows what, like a good little whore.

The exact same thought is most probably crossing his mind as well. And it is not a turn-off at all. His pupils dilate and, in spite of his impressive self-control, his hips thrust slightly towards her. She has to fight back a moan.

They hear water running in the sink and heels clattering towards the exit door. As soon as the mysterious woman is gone, House cums in her hand without a single warning, grunting loudly. She lets him shoot his burning hot semen into her palm, watching his orgasm intently. When he's done and has quickly recovered, she leans towards his cock and opens her mouth to lick him clean.

"You haven't earned that, you little cum slut," he rasps, pushing her back down gently. Instead, he wipes his shaft with a paper towel, before giving her one for her hand. She remembers to clean her cheek, her fingertips rubbing her skin absentmindedly. House leads her outside of the stall and she feels tears rushing up to her eyes. She knows she's disappointed him; heck, he didn't even let her lick him clean. Her master drives her mad with desire, keeps her on the brink for hours, and she can't even handle it. She wants to crawl underground with shame.

About to open the door, he turns to her and frowns. "Are you crying?" His voice is surprisingly soft. He is genuinely concerned. Cuddy turns away, attempting to hold back her tears. But she can't. She squeezes her eyes shut. "Cuddy, come here." He takes her hand and gently brings her to him, before wrapping his arms around her. She embraces him back, buries her face in his neck and allows a few tears to roll down her face. "Come on, don't cry. Don't cry." He rubs her back slowly, his foot keeping the door closed. "It's gonna ruin your makeup." She chuckles briefly. "If it's what I said, you know I don't mean it, right?"

"I know." She pulls away and tries to smile. "And I'm okay with it. It's just..." She sighs. "It's the frustration. But I'm fine. I can take it." He wipes her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Okay, how do I look?"

He smiles, before kissing her cheek. "You look good." He kisses her mouth voluptuously while his hand finds her butt and grabs it roughly, pinning her pelvis against his own, and lifts her leg. She gasps. Her panties rub harshly against her clit. And she feels the white hot pool of desire in her stomach again.

She walks back to the ball with a smile on her face.

She must reek sex, she thinks. Better cool down if she is going to dance.

Indeed, she has barely reached the lobby when one of her donors steps towards her and invites her for a dance. She accepts with her usual charming smile. As she shares some small talk with him, she sees House out of the tail of her eye chug down a large glass of water at the bar. She has to suppress her smirk when he orders another, much to the bartender's surprise. He turns and proceeds to stare at her and her dance partner, making sure the man doesn't try to grope her or cop a feel. He watches her intently enough to remind her that he owns her and it makes her even wetter. However, she does not allow herself to be distracted.

As she switches partners for a second dance, she catches a glimpse of him talking with a suit. A few minutes later, they shake hands and the donor walks away. Intrigued, Cuddy heads to the bar when the song is over.

"Making a deal?" she asks him before she orders a cosmopolitan.

"He's about to sign you a big check."

"Really?" She sips on her drink. "What lies did you feed him?"

"The collars of the gowns are a little itchy." Cuddy almost chokes on her cocktail. "And the cots in the ICU suck. They're about an inch too close to the floor. The patients' loved ones deserve better when they spend the night here."

She stares at him for a second. "That sounded so caring."

"Awfully." They chuckle. "He bought it, though." They smile. Her eyes travel down to his stubble and she imagines feeling the light scorch that it leaves on the skin of her inner thighs. She wants to fuck him even more.

They're interrupted by another donor asking if she'd dance with him. The diagnostician keeps staring at her as she accomplishes what is perhaps the most pleasant part of her job. After half an hour of dancing and small talk, she decides to walk back to him.

"I'm going to the restroom," she whispers to him before he can order another cocktail for her. The pool of desire in the pit of her stomach is fading. He nods and waits for her to page him, which she does in a matter of minutes. As usual, he finds her leaning against the wall when he makes his way in, and leads her to the farthest stall. Cuddy locks the door and stands facing him, while he lifts her dress, unclasps her nylons and pulls her drenched panties down her legs. Her own smell is intoxicating, even for her. She moans when his hand cups her sex to gauge how wet she is. He growls approvingly.

"You've been such a good girl tonight," he groans in her ear, his palm rubbing her lips, before he kisses her. "What I'm gonna do to you when I'm home..."

She bites her lips and trembles in anticipation. The party isn't nearly over, although some donors and doctors have already bid her goodbye. "Can't wait," she whispers. His hand suddenly slapping her pussy makes her gasp and close her legs briefly around his hand. It does not hurt, but the pang of arousal she felt took her breath away. It takes her a few seconds to regain her senses. "Can't wait, _sir_," she corrects herself.

"Can't wait for what?" he asks as he slips three fingers inside her and proceeds to thrust them in and out of her.

"For you to fuck me like I deserve, sir," she continues. Her legs wobbling, she has to wrap her arms around his neck as support. He lets her.

"And how do you deserve to be fucked?" He picks up pace. Her breath hitches.

She struggles on the word, "hard."

"Oh yeah? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He bites her earlobe. She tries not to let herself be overwhelmed; she wants the friction to last. It's been hours and she craves some contact from him. She's gonna get as much as possible. "And why do you deserve to be fucked hard?"

His fingers begin to fuck her as his cock would; mercilessly. She knows she is going to lose it. "Because I'm a good little slut who gets wet for her master when he asks her to." As she finishes her sentence, she feels herself clench around his hand. He removes his fingers quickly. "Please," she whimpers rather unintentionally as he wipes her fluids across her thighs. "Please sir, fuck me." He dresses her back up. She doesn't let go of his neck. "I need you so badly."

"Not until we're home," he refuses firmly, unclasping her arms.

"Please," she insists, feeling her body chase her orgasm desperately.

She must seem to be at the end of her rope because he cups her cheek and continues in a much softer voice, almost comfortingly, "Don't worry, Cuddy. I'll take care of you eventually. I always do. You know I can give you exactly what you need, don't you?"

She nods. "Yes, sir." That fact causes an unexpected wave of emotions to flow through her. He truly is the only one she needs. No one has ever been able to fulfil her like he does. She is a strong and independent woman but sometimes, she needs to give up her control and let him lead in the bedroom. He is the right person to do this with. Even though she allows him to do whatever he wants to her, she knows he will always satisfy her anyway. "I love you," she whispers, eyes misting up with tears.

He wraps his arms around her tightly. "I know you do." Gently, he kisses her hair, her temple, her cheek. "Hang on for me. Make me proud. We're home soon, okay?"

She moans quietly when she feels his boner rub against her lower stomach. He obviously cannot walk back to the ball with an erection, and she is not going to let him masturbate on his own. "Please let me get you off, sir," she whispers into his ear.

House takes a step back and stares at her briefly. "You know what, I think you deserve a treat. Get down on your knees."

She tries not to let her joy show as she immediately does as she is told. House pulls down his zipper and presents her with his cock. "Put it in your mouth."

Licking her lips, she gently takes it in her hand and gives it a few strokes as her red lips wrap around the tip. Slowly, she engulfs it entirely, her tongue licking its underside. As she glances up at him, she comes to choke on his dick, hence giving him permission to use her throat, which is exactly what he does when she lets go of him. He places his hand on the back of her head and pushes her roughly down onto his cock. She gags when his glans meets the deepest of her tight throat, but she does not pull away, although she has the possibility to. In fact, she tightens her muscles around him even more, casting him a sultry look.

"Yeah, that's right," he rasps. "You're loving this, you love having my cock in your throat."

She only releases him when she is breathless, threads of saliva linking her to him. He lets her catch her breath before once again thrusting harshly into her mouth. He fucks her as forcefully as she can take, and although his size causes her jaw to ache slightly, she could not wish for anything more at this moment. She imagines his dick fucking her cunt the same way it is taking her mouth, but unfortunately it is not enough for her to come, though she is satisfied to be of some use for her master.

"Yeah, take it," he growls at some point. "Take it for me."

She feels thoroughly used, and she is loving every second of it.

She moans in pleasure against him, and the vibrations against his erection nearly push him over the edge, which is why he orders her, "You're going to swallow. Let one drop go to waste and you're cleaning it up." He grips her hair and rams into her throat, making her gag loudly. "Though I'm not too worried, since you love my cum so much." One more thrust and he is done for. He buries himself to the hilt inside her, her nose pressed against his pelvic bone, and she feels his hot cum gush down her throat. She takes it greedily, feeling her pulse between her legs as she glances up to watch his face while he climaxes for the third time that night. After the last spurt, his grip on her relaxes and she pulls away.

"Thank you, sir," she whispers before leaning forward to lick him clean.

"Don't bother." He stops her in an affectionate gesture. "Let's just go home."

She grins. He helps her stand up and arranges her hair. Before they walk out, she quickly fixes her makeup in the mirror above the sinks.

They can't get to her car fast enough. Suddenly, everyone seems to have taken a special interest in her. After many congratulations and compliments about the party, they've finally reached the parking lot. "You drive," she tells him as she stuffs her car keys in his hand. She is way too distracted to be able to focus on the road. He turns to her and smirks, causing her to roll her eyes. She lets out a heavy breath when they're settled in her car. They're home soon. She feels her toes curl and uncurl in her shoes, and for once she would not mind him disregarding the speed limits. The anticipation is killing her. It feels like her whole lower stomach is aflame, and her heart pounding in her chest certainly does not help quell this scalding need. Unconsciously, she begins to squeeze her thighs together.

He catches sight of her move. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing," he growls threateningly.

She spreads her legs and blushes. "No, sir."

"Good."

She turns to the window and nibbles at her pinkie. They're only a couple blocks away from her house. She takes a deep breath.

When he finally parks in her driveway, she is tempted to run to her house, but she knows that she is supposed to show patience. So she waits for him to kill the engine and hand her her keys. He takes his time. _Bastard,_ she thinks. He gazes into her eyes for a second, sending a shiver down her spine. He opens the door quietly. Legs trembling, she follows him outside. Once they're in her foyer, she expects him to push her roughly against the wall, tear her panties off and fuck her, but instead, he empties his pockets and puts his pager and wallet on the coffee table.

"Bedroom," he instructs her at last. "Take off your dress and wait for me on your bed."

She does not know how she managed not to run there.

Quickly, she throws her wrap and purse on the chair, reaches to her right flank and pulls the zipper down, before stepping out of her red dress. If she were not wearing high heels, she would throw herself on the bed. She lies down rather patiently, but she does not hear his footsteps in the hallway. He's teasing her. She lets out a deep breath and rubs her face. He's not coming. He's taking his time and he's tormenting her. She bites her lip and tugs slightly at her hair. She wonders if he is watching her squirm in wait for him. She is tempted to touch herself, to at least ease the pressure. Though she regains her senses when her hand slides down her stomach. She puffs in frustration and her hand clenches her taut skin briefly.

Just when she is about to yield and call out his name, she hears him limping to her and her heart skips a beat. He obviously enjoyed tormenting her, because when he sees her flushed cheeks, peaked nipples and chest lifting laboriously, he cannot help smirking.

"I see that you've waited for your master like a good little whore," he says. "That's good."

His words don't even sting. She does not think she's ever wanted him more than she does at this exact moment. "Thank you sir," she manages to utter.

He removes his jacket and throws it on the chair. For a second, she hopes he'll strip for her and she nibbles her lip. "Hands above your head," he orders her as he pulls at his tie.

She does as she is told. He limps to her side and leans over, his perfume invading her space. She moans quietly when he uses the black ribbon to secure her wrists to the bars of her headboard. She pulls at her restraints and her breath hitches when she realises with delight that she can't break free. House limps back to the end of the bed as he opens the collar of his white shirt, and admires the sight in front of him. Eventually, he reaches towards her and slowly unclasps her stockings one by one, tormenting her further. She does not even know how she can stand the wait. He leisurely slides her soaked panties down her legs and growls appreciatively. "You're dripping." Indeed, she feels her profuse fluids slide down her sex and gather at her perineum. She watches him attach her nylons back to her red garters and smile discretely as he fiddles briefly with the big red satin bows concealing the clasps.

"Where's your wrap?" he asks her. It takes her a few seconds to register his words.

"Um, chair," she stumbles. Her heavy breathing fills the room. _That smirk again_, she notices.

He fetches the piece of silk and places a pillow under her hips, lifting her pelvis towards him. She feels immensely exposed, but she's loving it.

"Spread your legs wide," he rasps. She eagerly does so. He uses her wrap to tie her ankles to the frame of her bed. Cuddy groans. She quite literally cannot move an inch. At his complete mercy, she's securely tied to her own bed, wearing red pumps and nylons and an outrageous red garter belt. Her nipples are rock hard and she must be flushed from her chest to her cheeks, she thinks. House is gazing down at her with a spark of burning desire in his eyes and she's this far from suffocating. "You should see yourself," he says in a low voice, which only kindles a little bit more the fire burning in her pelvis. "All tied up and wet and spreading your legs for your master." His fingertip travels up her inner thigh. "Good girl."

"Please sir," she whines, not caring how desperate she sounds. He has taunted her enough for now. No more than five minutes must have passed at this point, but it feels like an eternity to her.

"Please what?" He smirks. It was exactly what he wanted. Her being so helpless that she did not hesitate to beg him anymore. A pang of arousal hits her at that single thought.

"Please make me cum," she pleads him.

He grins. "That's very good, Cuddy." He bends over and grasps her hips. "You _are_ going to cum." She is too busy trying to breathe to notice him climbing on the bed and putting his little finger in his mouth for a second.

And she feels it.

His thumb pushing against her clit, his index and middle fingers thrusting inside her cunt, the proximal phalange of his ring finger rubbing her perineum and his pinkie shoved deep inside her tight ass.

"Oh fuck," she screams then. He's everywhere on her, he hasn't even started fucking her yet and it's already too much.

"That's right, let me hear you," he growls as he begins to pump his fingers slowly. She realises that she can barely buck against his hand and she has to let the tension build up in her core. "Let me hear that dirty mouth of yours."

As he says so, he lowers his face and proceeds to suck on her clit, his fingers picking up pace until he reaches the rhythm of a jackhammer and is on the verge of hurting her. She gasps and throws her head backwards. He's fucking her with his hand and mouth and he's everywhere and he feels _so_ good. His fingers rub deliciously against her tight, velvet walls, thrusting effortlessly in and out of her, and the sounds of her soaked cunt mix with her screams pleading him and calling out his name and God's too and letting out various obscenities. Her desire builds up until she can't take it anymore and she falls, clenching violently around him, but he doesn't let on and just when she thinks she's done she is coming again and again and a third time, way past the point when she stops making any noises and can't breathe anymore and literally sees stars. She gasps loudly and feels a strange feeling of intense release surging through her like fire consuming her, and she loses consciousness while her body finally relaxes.

When she opens her eyes, her hands and ankles are free, House is laying on his flank by her side and gazing down at her with a proud, loving look. She grins.

"Looks like you've enjoyed yourself," he says. Cuddy hums before she understands that he's pointing at the space between her thighs. She raises her head to find a large dark spot on her sheets.

So _that's_ the release she felt.

She climaxed so hard that she actually squirted, cumming all over herself and her sheets and probably all over House, too.

Head falling back on the mattress, she lets out a little satisfied chuckle. "That's never happened to me before." With grateful eyes, she turns to her master. "I've never come so hard my whole life."

"I know." His smugness makes her grin.

"Thank you, sir."

He bends over to kiss her tenderly. "Go take a shower. I'm gonna change the sheets."

"Yes, sir!" Her legs are still a little wobbly when she stands up. She steps out of her shoes.

"And don't leave before I join you," he instructs her when she's in the bathroom. She gladly gets rid of her remaining clothes and steps into the shower. She basks in the hot water for a moment, washes her hair and body. When she starts thinking of the recent events, she beams like an idiot.

She does not realise that her shoulders are sore until she feels his large hands massaging them. His role as her master is also to take good care of her. She moans slightly and leans back, her head rolling on his shoulder. He pecks her neck delicately, his fingers rubbing her tense muscles.

"House?" she speaks up after a while. He hums. "I know I'm supposed to be yours for the night, but I'm really tired," she continues in a rather shy voice.

"Okay." His hands slide down her spine until focusing on the small of her back. "We'll sleep."

"Thanks." He kisses her shoulder.

"Don't wear pajamas."

She smiles. "Yes, sir."

Once they're in bed, his naked body spoons her. Her back pressed to his chest, his possessive arm wraps around her stomach to remind her that the night is not quite over yet. Utterly satiated, she falls asleep easily in her master's arms.

She is awoken in the middle of the night by soft little kisses in the crook of her neck and a stubble scorching her skin. House's hard cock poking her ass definitely arouses her from her sleep. With a smile, she wraps her slender fingers around him and proceeds to turn around. House seizes her wrist and roughly pins it back in front of her.

"Eyes forward," he orders her coldly. "I'm only going to use your little cunt." His harsh words elicit a soft moan from her throat, which obviously pleases him. "Oh, you want my cock, don't you?" Immediately, she feels that familiar tremor in her lower stomach and her breath hitches. "That's right, get wet for your master, you dirty girl. Show me how much you love letting me use your tight holes." Which is exactly what she is planning to do. Heat spreads across her lower stomach and she feels her heart begin to pound a little faster in her chest. He leans forward and begins to whisper into her ear, "It's never enough for you, is it?"

"No, sir," she whispers obediently.

"It's not enough when I ram inside you and you feel every inch of me and I fill you with my cum."

She lets out a moan hearing him. His words have more effect on her than ever. Even though he is not touching a single part of her, she feels herself become tremendously wet just listening to him.

"You always want more of it."

As she nods, his hand cups her sex from behind without a single warning. She immediately clenches her thighs around him.

"God, Cuddy, you're soaked." He bites her earlobe gently. "Do you always get this wet over being called a slut?" He does not give her a chance to answer. "Deans of Medicine don't behave that way, do they? They don't get off on being used like you do."

His hand glides over her slick folds gently, causing her to grind her pelvis against his own. He grabs her impatient hips and stills them.

"Don't worry, you've been such a good little slut at the party," he continues while he topples her onto her stomach, lifting her waist until she kneels up and rests her cheek on her pillow. "that I'll give you my cock. You deserved it,"

"Thank you sir." Her voice trails off as he teasingly rubs the tip of his shaft against her opening, coating his glans with her juices.

"Yeah, I know you want it. How much you love it. I'm going to use your little cunt the way it deserves to be used." He whispers his promise into her ear, "I'm going to fuck it hard."

Just at this instant, he slams roughly into her to the hilt, causing her to cry out in both surprise and pleasure. Their position allows him to hit the deepest of her. His fingers dig into her hips.

"Now be a good little pussy and don't make a noise." She nods and obeys to him. Her walls burn for a brief moment as he begins to thrust inside her at a slow pace, allowing her to feel all of his impressive dick stretching her. "Fuck you're tight," he sighs in delight.

Cuddy bites her lips so as to hold back her moans. His unhurried rhythm does not last. It does not take him more than a few seconds to fulfil his promise and thrust powerfully in and out of her.

"Feel my dick inside you? In your little slut cunt?"

She nods, biting on her pillow at this point. The only sound she can let out is her shallow breath, mixing with his own, as well as with his feral grunts, the wet friction of their sexes and his body bumping against hers.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" His words push her quickly to the brink of orgasm, probably more than his actions do. "That's right, keep squeezing. Make your master cum."

He grips her hair while he picks up pace. As he did not give her permission to come, she does her best to restrain herself from doing so. She squeezes her eyes shut, her fists grasping desperately at the sheets.

"You're such a horny, cock-hungry slut," House concludes breathlessly, before pounding a few more times into her. "You can cum," he allows her before he buries himself deeply and climaxes, shooting his hot semen inside her and filling her to the brim.

Her pillow muffles her scream as she lets go and a strong orgasm devastates her whole body. When her knees give in, House pulls out of her and lies down onto his flank. She lays on her stomach and tries to catch her breath, pleased when he cleans his half-flaccid cock with his hand and wipes it off on her butt cheek.

"Thank you sir," she murmurs with a smile. She feels owned more than ever. And she is grateful that he is strong enough to give her what she needs.

He nods and leans forward to kiss her forehead, before opening his arms to let her cuddle up against his chest. As soon as she is settled, she slips back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! See ya guys soon :)<br>_


	4. IV

_Hi guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. Btw, thank you so much for the feedback from last time! It was AMAZING. I hope you'll enjoy this fourth part too! I have some more ideas, so this story is definitely not over (although updates may take some time...) As usual, don't hesitate to request prompts :)  
>This is for mstimekeeper, who had requested me to not forget House's promise to Cuddy in the first part :p I hope you'll like it!<br>_

_So this part contains anal sex, anal play, use of gags and vibrators, dirty talk and oral sex_

* * *

><p><strong>Breaktime - IV<strong>

* * *

><p>They're at her place cooking dinner when she decides that she can't take it anymore. This morning, House told her that he would take her ass, and prepared her accordingly all day. She's been walking around the hospital for hours with a butt plug shoved inside her – she hasn't had a single straight thought all day. Even though he fucked her after lunch break, the fact that her ass is stretched over that thing is not pleasurable anymore, only uncomfortable and verging on painful.<p>

"House?" she speaks up then. "I gotta take it off."

If she calls him House during one of their breaks, he cannot refuse her anything. "Sure. I got this," he replies as he gently takes the saucepan from her hand.

Cuddy locks herself in the bathroom, takes her time to pull the toy out properly, cleans it and then herself. She then places the butt plug back into House's bedside table, finding in his drawer their bottle of lube, leather restraints and handcuffs, a ball gag, a blindfold, as well as a couple of vibrators and a leather riding crop that he hasn't used on her yet. She shuts the drawer, a slight blush invading her cheeks. As that familiar tingling sensation spreads across her lower stomach, she returns to the kitchen. In the meantime, House has cooked their meal and set the table.

They eat quietly, making small talk and telling each other about their respective day, as if it were any other normal evening, though Cuddy shifts in her chair with anticipation from time to time. House pretends not to see it, which frustrates her and makes her toes curl at the same time. Once they cleared the table, he tells her to take a shower while he washes the dishes. She obeys without a word and sits naked on her bed when she's done, waiting for him. He takes the time to shower as well, and, the anticipation killing her, she has to fight the impulse to touch herself. He walks in, bare from the waist up, clad in his jeans. She can't help but let her eyes roam across his muscular chest hungrily, noticing that he clearly is just as excited as she is.

"Get on all fours," he orders then. "Face on the bed." She happily does as she is told, resting her cheek on the mattress and wiggling her ass towards him. He climbs on the bed beside her and caresses her back slowly. "Good girl." She bites her lip, struggling not to urge him towards her backside. It would be unnecessary though, a surprised yelp escaping her lips as he spanks her a couple of times. He's gentle, but it's enough to arouse her. "You know what's going to happen," he whispers in her ear.

"Yes, sir." He doesn't reply, expecting an answer. "You're going to fuck my ass."

"That's right. And you know that I have to get your ass ready for me," he continues, his hand caressing her sensitive flesh before grasping her cheek. "No matter how many times you took it up there for me, it's still too tight, isn't it?"

She nods, physically incapable of answering. His words alone have a devastating effect on her.

House suddenly pulls at her hair. She barely has time to prop herself up on her hands before he tilts her head towards him and kisses her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She surrenders happily into the kiss, a moan escaping her lips. He stops abruptly, leaving her breathless and desperately craving for his mouth – even though this domination he has over her is overwhelmingly appealing. His hands travel down her shoulders slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them, before curling around her breasts. Cuddy moans as he tugs and twirls her erect nipples, causing a sharp jolt of electricity to course through her body, from her chest to her core, mixing pain and pleasure. However, he is obviously interested in something else. He continues his journey down her torso – he can't help but smile at the tremor that shakes her when he tickles the crook of her waist – and reaches her mound. He immediately caresses her pussy to gauge how wet she is.

"You're soaked," he growls, pressing two of his fingers against her mouth. She accepts them gladly and wraps her lips around them, licking off her own juices. "Oh you do want this, don't you?" She nods, nibbling at his fingers before she lets them go. "Give me the lube," he orders then. She reaches into the drawer of his bedside table and hands him the small bottle. "I'm going to make you come."

"Thank you, sir." She feels the mattress sink right behind her, while the bottle emits a small squish as he, she assumes, coats his fingers with lube.

As impatient as he is, he needs her to relax before he can properly penetrate her, although it definitely is not their first time having anal sex. He presses the tip of his middle finger against her puckered hole, rubbing it gently. Cuddy whimpers softly and arches into his touch. "Are you ready to take it in?" She nods. "If you come like a good girl, you'll get a second finger."

"Yes, sir," she purrs.

"Good." He rewards her with a caress across her backside. "Now, you're going to take your vibrator." He does not stop his ministrations, threatening to push his finger inside her every now and then, and she has trouble focusing to follow his orders. She grabs the purple vibrator from the drawer and, following his instructions, reaches behind her and proceeds to rub it gently against her wet sex. "Listen to me, Cuddy. I'm letting you use your pussy for now, but after you're done, it's all mine again," he says. She does not mind the patronizing tone – in fact, his words only seem to make her wetter. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She switches the toy on and presses her cheek on the mattress. Right at the moment when she inserts it inside herself, his finger slips into her with ease. Taken aback and overwhelmed, she moans loudly. However, when she begins to thrust the buzzing toy inside her, House grabs her hand and stills it.

"What do you say?" he growls.

"Thank you for letting me fuck myself, sir," she replies, her toes curling at her own words.

"Good girl." He lets go of her and his finger matches her own rhythm. "Make it a good show." She slides the toy in and out of her leisurely at first, allowing her muscles to relax around House's finger. However, that does not take long, and she quickly picks up her pace. Orgasm is what she's after. As though the vibrating toy rubbing against that sweet spot over and over again wasn't enough, House makes sure to curl his finger against her inner wall, meeting the end of the vibrator at each deep thrust. Her hand fists the sheet and she is rocked by a powerful, albeit brief, orgasm, screaming into the mattress.

"I don't remember telling you to stop," he says, giving her ass a small slap, after he left her a second to catch her breath. She continues her task, groaning – she is so sensitive it almost hurts. As promised, House slips his index finger inside her. "You like having my fingers in your ass?" She nods, too breathless to speak. "Talk."

"Yes, sir." She speeds up hearing his words – which does not go unnoticed.

"That's right. You're imagining my hard cock pounding your tight little ass, am I right?"

"God yes," she nearly screams. Her movements – and therefore their movements – are frantic. She can feel her own juices drip down her thighs.

"Yeah don't worry, you're gonna get it. I'm gonna fill your ass like never before." She clenches around him – he knows she is close. They are both fucking her at the same frenzied rhythm, in an unusual synergy. His pants suddenly feel too tight as he watches both her holes being stuffed. He just needs to push her over the edge. "I won't care how much you beg, you dirty slut."

"Oh fuck!" she cries out as she comes a second time, mad with desire. Her knees give in and she lies limp on the bed, her chest lifting erratically. He gives her time to come to, partly because he needs to calm down if he wants to last long enough to satisfy her again, and gets rid of his clothes.

"Good girl," he whispers as he sprinkles soft kisses across her back, his hard cock resting against her butt cheek and leaving a wet patch of pre-cum on her skin. "Coming all nicely for her master. Though you were a little loud, maybe we should gag you."

As an answer, she wordlessly reaches into the drawer and submissively hands him the ball gag.

Despite the fact that she's not too comfortable with the little drooling that the ball gag implies – though he picked a small model to avoid her choking on her own saliva – speech is something she feels comfortable giving up to him. She likes that she can't direct where things are heading and has to trust him, even though she has the power to stop it all anytime she wants.

He yanks at her hair, props her up on her hands."Open your mouth." She obeys, facing away from him. He slips the red rubber ball into her mouth and ties the leather straps on the back on her head, loosely enough so that she can pull the gag out of her mouth if need be. "Now put your face back on the bed." Once again, she does as she is told. "Show me how open you are for your master." As she hears him smearing his cock with lube, she places her hands on each butt cheek and spreads them, feeling herself dilate slightly. "I see that your tight hole is hungry for my cock."

She hums her approval, feels her toes tingle when she realises how helpless she is. He inserts a couple of fingers into her again to add some more lubricant, causing her to tilt her ass towards him.

"Don't be so impatient," he says as he gives her a small slap on the rear. She is tempted to beg him to hurry up, then realises that she can't. She moans.

At last, he grabs her waist with one hand and guides his cock into her ass with the other. Though he slips in easily, due to the lube, he buries himself to the hilt as slowly as he can, inch by inch, giving her time to adjust to his length and girth. Once his balls rest against her wetness and his cock is sheathed by her tight heat, House growls deeply and grabs her hips tightly, with an almost bruising force. Cuddy grasps the sheet until her knuckles turn white. He feels amazing inside her, stretching and filling her with all he has. It's dirty and invasive and he forcefully is where he isn't supposed to be. He uses her in every way possible for his own pleasure, and this alone makes her desperate to come.

He proceeds to pull out just as slowly, until his tip only teases her entrance, and fills her again, amazed by the way her hole stretches to accommodate him. Once again, he buries himself to the hilt with a groan, making sure she feels every single inch of him. "You feel it? You feel my cock buried deep in your ass?"

Her response comes out as a muffled mewl, and it's perhaps the hottest sound he's ever heard.

It makes him want to hold onto anything he can – her hips, her shoulders, her hair – and ram into her until neither of them can take it anymore.

"Good girl," he continues, sliding in and out of her leisurely, relishing her muffled moans. He wishes he could see her face. "Taking it in the ass for me." He takes his time, revels in the feeling of her heat wrapped perfectly around his rock-hard cock. However, as much as Cuddy enjoys the friction and the slight, pleasurable burn that comes with it, she wants more.

"Please, sir," she tries to articulate through her gag. "Fuck me."

"What's that?" He thrusts harshly into her – he doesn't need to understand her to know what she wants. She yelps. "You think your tight little ass deserves to be fucked?" She moans her agreement. He leans forward, grabs her arms and folds them behind her back with one hand, fisting her hair with the other. "Then shut up and take it," he growls into her ear. He leans back and, still holding onto her, pulls out entirely before slamming into her, causing her to cry out into her gag. He doesn't let up and keeps thrusting roughly into her, all the way inside her before once again withdrawing completely. He punctuates each thrust with a grunt, sweat dripping from all over his body. Cuddy bites onto the ball, drunken on the feeling of his cock rubbing her walls harshly and his body colliding against hers. His balls slap against her and she screams as he fucks her ass mercilessly, yanking at her hair and bending her awkwardly. Suddenly, he feels her arms slip out of his grasp, and she pulls her gag out of her mouth.

"House! Chemotherapy!" she blurts out. Hearing their safe word, he stops immediately, buried to the hilt, and lets go of her hair. She lets her head drop back onto the bed with a slightly pained moan.

"You okay?" he asks then, breathless. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, just..." She rests her cheek on the sheet. "You're hurting my back."

"Sorry." He places his palms between her shoulder blades and proceeds to rub gently her sore muscles. She moans appreciatively and he feels it all the way into his balls.

"Wait, do pull out," she says then, and he does as he is told. The ball gag still hanging around her neck, she crawls to the headboard and grasps the metal railings as she props herself up on her knees. She tilts her ass towards him and turns to him, casting him the dirtiest look she can muster as she bites her lower lip. "Please sir, come fuck my tight little ass."

He smirks. "You dirty little girl," he growls as he grabs her neck gently and kisses her on the mouth. He slips his cock back into her ass and does not waste any time. He wraps one of his arms around her stomach, while the other remains round her neck, making sure her head does not bang into the wall as he, once more, drives into her forcefully. She cries out, and he begins to pound her ass relentlessly, giving her a wet and demanding kiss from time to time.

"So tight," he grunts into her ear. "You do keep your holes nice and ready for your master."

She moans in response and arches further. She knows that she will be terribly sore in the morning, but she doesn't care. His cock rams into her ass, the friction drives her insane and the fact that she has no choice but to take it for him feels too good to ask him to stop. The mattress squeaks and the bed bangs against the wall with each of his thrusts. She couldn't ask for more. His body slams into hers as her arms, holding onto the headboard, cushion their movements. Judging by his grunts, he won't last long.

"You want my cum?" he asks her when he feels himself nearing his climax, his balls tightening.

"Yes," she screams, in rhythm with his thrusts. "Please, please give me your cum!"

With a feral grunt, he drives into her and comes first, spilling his load deep inside her, which triggers her own orgasm. She screams as the waves of pleasure rattle her body, turning her into a desperarte, panting mess.

They take a second to catch their breaths, House burying his face into her back as she lays motionless against the headboard. He pulls out swiftly, helps her lie down onto her stomach, before he rolls onto his back and watches her recover as their loud pants fill the room.

"Did I tear you?" he asks her after a while.

She shakes her head. "Doesn't hurt," she adds. He nods.

The sheets are slick with lube, sweat and body fluids. He smirks smugly as he unties the ball gag from her neck. "We're gonna have to change the sheets."

She lets out a breathless chuckle, then feels his warm semen trickling down her labia. It is not the most comfortable feeling, but it isn't bad either – it reminds her that he owns her. "And I'm gonna have to shower."

He sits up, glances at the trickle of white, sticky fluid oozing out of her butthole. "Naughty girl," he growls, slapping her ass, though he is very pleased with the view. She yelps. "Can't even keep my cum inside you. I'll have to punish you for that."

"You'll punish me later, sir," she answers with a sleepy smile, which he reciprocates. Flooded with endorphins, they want nothing more than to cuddle in bed. He lies down on his flank facing her, and she turns to him. He wraps his arms around her and they allow themselves to relax for a few minutes before changing the sheets, showering, and eventually, not bothering to put pajamas on, they settle in bed to sleep, utterly satiated.

The morning after, Cuddy wakes up with a small grunt, having hoped to sleep in as much as possible. House is kissing her neck, tickling her exposed back with his fingertips.

"Wake up," he says once she opened her eyes. "Time for your punishment."

"What punishment?" she croaks sleepily. A slap on her bare ass rouses her completely, a yelp escaping her lips.

"You didn't keep my cum inside you yesterday night."

Cuddy props herself up on her elbows and turns to him, standing beside the bed. She likes it. It's like he spent the night watching over her. "House, I thought you were kidding."

"We don't have to do it," he reassures her, sitting next to her..

"I know." She leans up to kiss him. "It's just... You're going to punish me for _that_?"

"Well, I did love the sight." His hand travels southward and grabs a butt cheek. "But when I come inside you," he whispers into her ear, causing her to shiver. "I expect my come to stay where I left it."

"Right." She nibbles his lip. "Sorry, sir."

"Sorrys won't get you anywhere." He spanks her ass one more time before standing up again. "Now shut up and get my dick wet."

Although she wonders what he is up to, she's more than happy to oblige. She disentangles the sheet from her bare legs, immediately crawls towards his already hard cock. She first licks his tip oozing pre-cum, earning a satisfied groan from him, and begins to lick his length expertly, insisting along his thick, protruding veins. She eventually wraps her lips around his glans, bobbing her head up and down and slobbering shamelessly over his cock, while he encourages her by putting a hand on the back of her neck. Their eyes meet when she takes him deep in her throat until she's out of breath. She pulls out, threads of saliva linking her to him. He seems satisfied with the result, because he nods approvingly.

"Get on your back," he orders her. She does as she is told and he seizes her ankles and drags her to him, before he squeezes her legs together slightly, raising them until both her ankles rest on his shoulder.

"Sir?" she asks, taken aback. Obviously, he's not going to penetrate her or spank her. Moreover, her legs block the access to her upper body. She has no idea what he is going to do.

"You're going to wear my come all day," he explains, one hand on each thigh, pressing them together while he slips his cock between them. "And you're going to beg me to give it to you."

Cuddy should probably feel awkward, or humiliated that he's going to use her body to jerk off and she won't get any pleasure in return. Maybe she should even feel disgusted that he's spreading her saliva across her inner thighs. But instead, she feels a pang of arousal in her lower stomach, and she can't help biting her lip when he gazes into her eyes intently.

He begins to thrust between her legs at a slow pace, his cock deliciously trapped between her silken thighs. The feeling of him rubbing against her sensitive skin again and again is odd and unfamiliar, but also strangely erotic. She feels owned, used, and she offers him her body without hesitating. Her toes tingle each time he grazes her lips, and she has difficulty finding her words.

"Please sir," she whispers, watching his cock disappear and reappear again and again, so close and yet unattainable. As sensual as the sight is, it is also incredibly frustrating. "Please cum all over me."

Her hand involuntarily travels towards her mound. House is quick to notice it and pin her wrist against the mattress. She lets out a displeased whine. "Don't make me tie you up," he threatens. She is tempted to try and touch herself again, eager to feel thoroughly used. "Take your punishment like a good girl."

"Sorry, sir." She casts him a dirty glance and his pace picks up. He now thrusts more decidedly between her legs. "Please punish me with your cum. I'm just a little cum slut who needs to be taught a lesson." He responds with a grunt, thrusting almost frantically between her thighs. Cuddy is mesmerized by the sight of him. Sweat is pearling across his forehead, his eyes are darker and shine with lust. His jaw is clenched, he grips her legs forcefully and he never stops looking at her. He gets off on and with her body, and it is a massive turn-on. Her breath catches in her throat and she moans, which House does not fail to notice. He pumps even harder, approaching his climax.

"Please sir give me your cum," she begs. "Give me the punishment I deserve."

He thrusts one last time and, with a low grunt, spills himself across her stomach and breasts in long, thick ropes. She watches his orgasm attentively, feeling her own pulse pound between her legs. The hot liquid spreading across her belly is the least of her worries. House takes the time to catch his breath, cleaning his cock on her thighs.

She needs to come.

"Please," she whispers, catching his attention. "Please, make me cum."

He smirks knowingly, not letting go of her legs. "Why? Do you get wet when I punish you?"

"Yes, sir," she admits. He makes it sound like she should be ashamed – she's not.

"You dirty little girl," he growls. "It's not supposed to be a reward. Do you get wet having my cum all over your stomach?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you going to keep my cum inside your holes from now on?" She nods, his words making her all the more desperate for him. "Leave it where you deserve to receive it?"

"Yes, sir, please!" she practically screams.

"Well, I guess you've learned your lesson."

At last, his thumb grazes her clit, causing her to moan loudly. Without a single warning, two of his fingers slip inside her and she realises just how soaked she is. He immediately thrusts harshly, while his thumb rubs her bud. She closes her eyes and throws her head backwards against her pillow, only to have him pull at her hair.

"Look at you," he orders, and she obeys. She looks at her body covered with his cum, at him standing between her legs and fucking her with his hand. "Who owns you?"

"You," she breathes out in between moans.

"Whose cum do you have on your stomach right now?"

He stares into her eyes and she cannot breathe anymore. "Yours, sir."

"Now you're going to cum hard for me."

She gives in to her master and climaxes with a long scream, clenching around his hand forcefully. He rides out her orgasm with her, quelling his ministrations until she lies limp on the bed. As she catches her breath, he puts her feet back down on the floor and sits beside her, presenting her with his half-flaccid shaft.

"Lick my cock clean," he tells her softly. "You've earned it."

She thanks him and begins to lick its underside. He caresses her hair while she takes care of her master.

She's obedient and dirty enough to let him use her and do what he likes, and to enjoy it as much as he does. The proof that he owns her is spread all over her midsection and she doesn't seem repulsed by it – she accepts it willingly.

He feels a pang of tenderness towards her – she is special. He couldn't dream of a better partner.

"I'm proud of you, you little slut," he tells her, while she has the tip of his cock in her mouth.

She looks up and stares lovingly into his eyes, silently thanking him for giving her what she thought she could never ask for.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading :)<br>_


	5. V

Hi guys! Here's the fifth part of this story. I still have some ideas left, but as usual, feel free to leave some suggestions if you want to :)

This chapter contains dirty talk, rough oral sex, orgasm denial, some spanking and whipping, ropes, very very very very slight watersports (infinitesimal, even) and very very very very slight face slapping (I guess you'd call it that?). Be not afraid, but any of this isn't your thing, please turn away now.

Thank you for the kind reviews you guys left last time. I hope you'll enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Breaktime - V<strong>

* * *

><p>It's Saturday.<p>

After a long and exhausting week, House comes over to her place with takeout lunch. They eat together, share some small talk, then cuddle up on the couch and zone out in front of the TV, just like any other couple, Cuddy's head resting on his chest and his thumb leisurely rubbing the crook of her waist.

They haven't been together for a few days, and it's only a few minutes before they're bored with whatever it is they're watching.

His thumb tickles the crook of her waist, instantly igniting a spark in her lower stomach. She can already feel herself getting wet. He knows every single one of her most sensitive spots, after all this time. She sighs contentedly, wraps her arm around his abdomen, while his hand travels down to her ass, his middle finger wandering across her crack through her yoga pants. When his hand on her ass turns possessive and grabs her cheek before spanking it lightly, she can only grin, knowing what this augurs. She looks up at him and he seizes her chin, kissing her deeply as his hand threads its way under her pants and she spreads her legs to grant him better access. He rewards her by sucking on her lower lip, while his hand massages the length of her sex, from her clit to her perineum, and he eventually slips his middle finger inside her, causing her to moan unabashedly into his mouth. He gives her a few slow, teasing thrusts, before he decides he wants more and pulls out.

"Go to your room and get naked," he instructs in a low voice, his moist finger running along the length of her trachea. "I want to use your pretty little throat."

"Yes, sir," she replies, her belly tightening with anticipation. Although she does as she is told, she frowns – how come he doesn't let her suck him off right here on her couch? What does he have in mind?

She is quick to dismiss her hesitations. They're going to have sex, and she's too excited to question the logistics of it. She sheds her clothes, doesn't bother to fold them and sits on her bed. He joins her a few seconds later, naked from the waist up. She can't help but admire his promising boner, unconsciously biting her lip.

"On your back, head towards me," he orders. She obeys and lies flat on the bed, which apparently isn't what he exactly wants, because he grabs her under the armpits and drags her towards him, until her head dangles from the bed. With a shiver of excitement coursing through her, she understands what he's about to do.

She has to admit that her position is marvelous from his point of view; he gets to watch her throat swell as he fucks it, her whole body displayed for him – what's not to like? While she can't say she doesn't appreciate it either, she is nervous about her blood rushing to her head and him obstructing her airway for a while.

He senses her hesitation, and cups her skull in his hands to lift it. "We'll stop whenever you want," he tells her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I know."

"Do you remember what to do when you want to use the safe word and you can't speak?"

She acquiesces. "I clap my hands twice."

"There's a good girl." She smiles at the compliment. He caresses her hair tenderly. "That's why I'm not going to tie your hands. Also because I trust you're going to swallow my cock down like a good little slut without making a fuss."

"Yes, sir."

He lets go of her head and unbuckles his belt, dropping his pants and underwear to the floor. "Spread your legs." As she does so, he begins to rub himself, a drop of precum landing on her cheek, causing her to lick her lips unconsciously. "You want more of this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then get to it." She lets her head fall back. House rests his knee beside her on the bed, cups her cheek and teases her lips with his wet tip. She lets her tongue peek out, licks him leisurely. "Open your mouth."

She obeys and he slips the tip of his cock between her lips. Immediately, she moves forward to take him deeper, but he grabs her neck firmly and stills her, although his grip is not sufficient to choke her.

"No, not yet. If you want my cock, you're gonna have to earn it," he scolds her, rubbing his tip against the inside of her cheek. He pulls out, only to slip back in again. "Be a good girl and you'll get to cum later."

As an answer, she opens her mouth wide.

He rubs himself against the inside of her mouth for a few more times, selfishly using her, before inserting his tip completely and pulling out immediately, again and again, enjoying her little puffs of frustration every time he does.

"Are you ready to take it in now?" he asks her eventually. She nods enthusiastically and he leisurely pushes past her lips, stopping at the back of her mouth. Due to her slight nervousness, her throat closes up, but he gives her time to accommodate to his size.

"Deep breaths through your nose," he instructs, his thumbs stroking affectionately her cheekbones. "You can do this. That's it. Swallow my cock down."

She relaxes against him, and when he feels that she is finally ready, he pushes into her forcefully, groaning at the sight of her body twitching with surprise. She gags slightly but remembers to breathe.

"That's right," he rewards her, stroking her cheek. "Let me use your little throat like the good girl you are."

His hands gripping her face with an almost bruising force, he begins to thrust in and out of her at a slow place, allowing her to get used to the feeling of his cock filling her mouth. He takes his time to enjoy it, slipping in and out leisurely, relishing the feeling of her wet and tight and warm throat sheathing his cock. He can see her throat swell with each of his thrusts, her nipples tighten and her thighs quiver slightly, and he doesn't know where to focus his eyes.

And she is enjoying it; though the position is not entirely comfortable and she'd rather see something other than his nevertheless muscular, gorgeous legs, she likes the feeling of his thick cock chocking her, reminding her of how much he owns her, using her for his own pleasure. Every now and then she moans, causing her throat to tighten around him, which in turn makes him groan in a low voice. She likes the way her pleasure becomes his own.

He eventually pulls out, the need to cum too overwhelming, and gives her time to catch her breath before lifting her head gently so he can look into her eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You like taking it for me."

"Yes, sir."

She sees in his eyes that he is pleased – and that's all she needs.

He caresses her hair tenderly. "Such a good little cock sucker."

As an answer, she lets her head drop again and obediently opens her mouth. He leans towards her with a smirk and, one hand clutching one of her breasts for leverage, thrusts deeply and powerfully into her, causing her to gag loudly. Buried to the hilt in her throat, he takes a second to relish the feeling, before he starts to pump in and out of her, fucking her with as much force as she can take. His balls slap against her face and he groans loudly above her, watching intently as her body twitches to accommodate him. He is using her face just like any other hole, and Cuddy, delirious with desire, briefly thinks about how sore she is going to be, but she doesn't care. She enjoys this too much to ask him to stop. The fact that he didn't give her permission to touch herself is the only thing stopping her hands from moving down to her sex.

That's when the urge to pee suddenly and unexpectedly strikes her.

Her bladder feels heavy and hot in her lower stomach, and she instinctively closes her legs. House, noticing it immediately, pulls out of her and slaps her lightly across the chest. "I told you to keep your legs open!"

"Please sir, I need to pee," she begs.

He hesitates for a second – they never talked about this. Is he supposed to stop and let her use the bathroom? But then she didn't ask for it. And she called him sir. Her hands are free and she is able to speak, she didn't use the safe word, which means that it's okay for him to continue – right?

He knows she will stop him if he ever goes too far – he trusts her to. That's why he growls, "Open your legs or I'll make you wish you did."

Reluctantly, she does so, hoping her own body won't betray her. He is quick to insert his cock in her mouth again, but after only a few seconds, she closes her thighs tightly again.

"Spread them," he orders, giving her a small slap. It catches her by surprise and she almost bites down on him, her teeth grazing him. She however does as she is told. "Watch the teeth," he growls, one hand grabbing her chin to keep her mouth open and make sure his dicks stays where he wants it to be.

She breathes deeply, mentally repeating to herself that it can wait, but she can't deny that House forcing her to stay right where she is, to take it in spite of this urgent need, makes her amazingly wet.

She wills herself to maintain her legs spread, but when the urge gets too overwhelming, she has no choice but to close them again, one hand pressing down on her pubic bone.

House immediately grabs her hair and lifts her head towards him. "Listen to me, you little slut," he rasps, this unusual animal instinct taking over him. "I don't care if you have to go so bad you're going to piss yourself. You're not going anywhere until I'm finished."

His words should scare her, upset her; but they don't. She can't make sense of it at the moment, but he brings her dangerously close to orgasm – and he hasn't even touched her yet.

"Please, sir," she pleads meekly, mostly putting on a show for his benefit.

"No. You're going to open your legs and let me fuck your mouth like I told you to."

Obediently, she does so, and she doesn't know anymore if she should be more focused on controlling her bladder or keeping her orgasm at bay – he did not give her permission to come after all. He grabs her neck with one hand and rams himself down her throat, mercilessly choking her.

If this is okay with her, it's too good for him to stop. He watches her body arch and her chest rise, her throat bulge and her breasts bounce. His thrusts are erratic and rough, she's not sure whether he's punishing her or trying to finish as soon as possible, but either way she can tell that he's close. He withdraws, thick threads of saliva linking her to him, and gives her a few seconds, before burying himself ball-deep, making her whole body tighten at the intrusion. His balls pressed against her wet cheeks, he begins to rub himself roughly through her skin, making her gag.

She feels utterly used and objectified, and she loves every last second of it.

It's only a few seconds before he orders her through gritted teeth, "Swallow all of this and you'll get to use the bathroom."

He pulls out just enough to leave his tip inside her mouth, making her taste him and swallow him, instead of letting his cum effortlessly gush down her throat. Cuddy obeys and he empties himself relentlessly, grunting and holding onto her face, and she struggles to swallow all that he gives her without spilling any. Finally he gives one last thrust and lets go of her, sitting on the bed beside her. She glances up at him expectantly, and he takes a second to look at her drenched cheeks and lips.

"Go clean yourself up," he tells her with a satisfied smirk, gesturing towards the bathroom. She almost stumbles on her way there and does not bother to close the door behind her. Once on the seat, she sighs with relief and carefully wipes her face with toilet paper, refusing to look at herself in the mirror – she must look like such a mess.

Although she didn't get to cum – and touching herself doesn't even occur to her at that moment – it was intensely satisfying, and she's excited to find out how he is going to use her next – if their break doesn't stop there, that is. It probably won't. Since she did not come, House is going to make sure she does get her orgasm eventually.

House is already lying on the bed when she heads back to her room, waiting for her to come join him under the sheets. She cuddles up against his frame happily, his arm wrapping around her shoulders while she rests her cheek on his bare chest. They just relax for a while, exchanging soft little caresses in silence, until he finally speaks up. "We need to talk about this."

"Okay."

Pause. "You were telling me you had to use the bathroom and you didn't use the safe word."

"I didn't," she replies in a neutral tone.

"So you were…"

"I was okay with what you did, yes."

"I wasn't," he admits. "Not really. I mean, it was hot, but you were begging and I wasn't sure you were actually enjoying it."

"I was."

He sighs and looks at her. "But we never talked about this."

She glances up at him. "How was I supposed to know that you not allowing me to pee would turn me on?"

"Good point. It could have turned out badly," he adds after a short silence. She raises herself on her elbow. "I got a little carried away and I slapped you."

"And I liked it, actually. In any other context, I would have your balls on a plate if you hit me, though."

"That goes without saying."

"House, there's no need to freak out." She smiles and kisses him on the lips. "We just both realized we enjoyed something we never considered, and that's good."

"It _was_ hot," he agrees after a few seconds.

"Good." She bites her lip. "That slap was pretty hot, too."

"Yeah, it was."

"And you know I wouldn't let you get too far, just like I trust you to stop when things get too overwhelming," she reminds him. "So don't freak about that slap."

"Okay."

"In fact, as long as it doesn't leave any marks, feel free to do it again occasionally," she adds with a mischievous smile.

His hand ominously slides down to her ass. "Actually, I was thinking I ought to punish the dirty little girl you are for disobeying me and closing your legs when I specifically told you not to."

She grins and kisses him. "You're going to spank me, sir?"

"Something like that," he replies, an inspired look painted on his face. He clearly has an idea. "Get some rest."

"'You gonna tell me what you're gonna do to me?"

"You'll find out. Patience is a virtue," he coos.

"Fine," she yields, burying her face in his shoulder. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, but the burning, albeit fading, need between her legs doesn't help. "I'm not sleepy." He rolls his eyes in mock exasperation. "An orgasm would help, though."

"You think I'm going to reward you with an orgasm after the little stunt you pulled?"

"You promised."

"I believe I told you you'd get to cum _if_ you were a good girl."

"I made you come, didn't I?"

His hand suddenly and coldly comes down on the swell of her ass, making her yelp. The sting reverberates throughout her whole body, bringing tears to her eyes and making her wet. "Do not talk back to me!" he orders her. "I know that being used like any other hole makes you wet, but you haven't earned that orgasm." He grabs her chin, forcing her look into his eyes. "All you've earned is a punishment, and you need to get some rest if you want to be able to take it like a good girl."

She purses her lips and nods, before nestling her face into the crook of his neck. He lies back, satisfied to have re-asserted his authority. Her ass still burns from his slap and she's not sure whether it's because he spanked her and put her back in her place, or because she resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to come any time soon but, appeased, she falls asleep easily.

When she wakes up, House is awake, watching her. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." He tucks a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "Are you ready for your punishment?" She nods. Now he has all her attention. "Stay here."

He gets up, puts on his underwear and jeans, before disappearing into the hallway. Frowning, she sits up. Her brow furrows further when he walks back in, holding a coil of bright red rope.

"You can't be serious," she blurts out.

"You told me it was something you'd like to try," he reminds her as he sits on the bed. "It's cotton, it's soft."

"A little heads-up would be nice."

She does remember wanting to try being tied up – actually tied up, not just handcuffed to her headboard. Not being able to move is going to give him a lot of power over her and, although she trusts him blindly, it feels like a step she has to take.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you don't want to do it now, we don't have to."

"I know. It's not that." She sighs. What the hell. She trusts him. "Gimme the rope. Let me see."

She wraps some of the rope around her arm and pulls at it until it digs into her skin. House was right – it is soft. It doesn't chafe like she imagined it would, and she could probably stand being tied up for an hour or so – not that she expects to be.

"They won't be this tight," he adds.

She lets go of the rope, which leaves a print on her pale flesh. She's oddly satisfied by the sight. He reaches into the drawer of his bedside table and hands her a flogger. "Actually, you should try this, too."

She smirks – it was on her to-try list as well. "So that's what you had planned. No wonder you were so excited." Tentatively, she lets the leather tails of the flogger wander across her right palm, before raising her arm and hitting her hand. She winces – it does sting, but it doesn't hurt, not really.

"I practiced on a pillow. I will hit you where I want to. I'm not going to hurt you unnecessarily."

"I know." She hands the rope and the flogger back to him. "Do it," she whispers, biting her lip. He smirks and leans over to kiss her lovingly. He knows how much trust it involves, and he is incredibly thankful that she chose him.

"Come closer," he orders her, grabbing a rubber band. She faces him and he gathers her hair into a messy bun.

"I can do it myself, you know," she taunts him, just for the sake of it.

"Shut up", he snaps, bending her left leg so that her thigh is pressed against her stomach, before wrapping some of the rope below her knee, tying her calf and thigh together. "Cross your arms behind your back." She does as she is told with a lascivious smirk, and he wraps the same rope around her arms and torso, which has the benefit of pushing her breasts upwards.

"Do you know why I have to tie you up?" he asks her then, securing each of her wrists to the opposite forearm. "Because I can't trust you to stay still for me when I ask you to anymore." He stares intently into her eyes once he's done, and her heart skips a beat. "Not until I've taught you a lesson you'll remember." She bites her lip. "Lie down on your side," he orders her, moving her gently until she's laying at the edge of the bed, her back turned towards him, which isn't exactly comfortable. Her left arm is pressed between her ribcage and the mattress, and she cannot rest her head unless she cranes her neck. House is quick to place a quite voluminous pillow under her head. "Everything okay?" She nods.

She expected to feel uncomfortable, claustrophobic, maybe slightly freaked out from this total loss of control, but she doesn't. She can't move, but the ropes are wrapped around her like an embrace. Granted, they aren't as soft and warm as House's arms, but they feel equally safe. As long as she is at his mercy, he will protect her and take care of her.

House grabs the leftover rope from her wrists and threads it through the headboard of her bed, before lifting her right leg up in the air and wrapping the rope around her ankle.

"Yoga coming in handy, eh?" he cracks as he stands behind her, placing his hand on her hip. She chuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, House." Her leg is secured into place thanks to the rope, but it doesn't hurt – yet, she figures. Although, thanks to yoga, she may just be flexible enough not to feel too uncomfortable. Besides, with her ass and pussy completely exposed, she feels utterly at his mercy – and she is loving it.

"It's going to be overwhelming," he warns her.

"Yeah."

"I mean it. You're not able to move and –"

"House, it's fine," she interrupts him, craning her neck to look at him. "I can take it. You wouldn't use me if you thought I couldn't."

"Fair enough," he smirks. She hears him pace quietly behind her, probably contemplating her naked body displayed for him.

The little nervousness she felt until now is gone – drawn into the scene, all she can feel is her anticipation building up by the second.

"Tell me again why I need to punish you," he finally speaks up, whipping the flogger against his palm. She can swear the noise is enough to get her wet.

"I closed my legs when you told me to keep them open, sir."

"That's right." He lets the leather straps wander leisurely on her ass. "You disobeyed me." He gently curls his fingers around her ankle, his hand slowly sliding down her leg, inching its way to her inner thigh. "I want your legs open for this." His knuckles brush her sex, but it doesn't go any further than this. "You can beg all you want, they will stay this way until I know you've learned your lesson."

"Yes, sir."

And nothing happens.

She cranes her neck and turns to him.

"Eyes forward," he instructs her immediately, and she does as she is told. "What's wrong? Are you expecting something?"

"Yes, sir," she whimpers.

He smirks. "Beg me. Tell your master how sorry you are."

"Please sir, punish me," she pleads him, feeling herself get wetter and wetter. "I deserve it, I shouldn't have disobeyed!"

The first slap takes her by surprise. She yelps, then falls silent as the sting spreads across her ass. She squirms uncomfortably and, as House said, it's overwhelming. Tied up, there is nothing she can do but let the pain consume her. It takes her breath away.

He waits for her to use the safe word, to tell him that it's too much, but she doesn't. Satisfied, but mostly proud, he strikes her one more time on the swell of her ass. She moans and he hits her a few more times, lightly enough to rekindle the pain a little bit more every time.

"You're going to learn to obey to me once and for all," he promises, watching with delight her flesh turn a darker shade of pink each time to leather straps come in contact with her ass. "When I tell you to spread your legs, you keep them spread."

"Yes, sir," she acquiesces, moaning in both pain and pleasure when his strikes increase in intensity. He doesn't hit her really harder, but the sting feels worse every time the flogger comes down on her ass. While it isn't the nicest sensation, she can't deny that she's incredibly turned on. She expected to get some pleasure from it, as always, but the smell of leather filling her nostrils, the fact that she's tied up and can't move an inch and him punishing her is slowly driving her mad with desire. She wishes she could see him – his focused eyes on her, the muscles in his arm tensing as he raises the flogger over and over again.

He keeps hitting her at a steady rhythm, and it can't have been more than a dozen times, but he gives her a particularly harsh slap, pushing her to the brink of orgasm.

"I don't care if you have to piss. I own you, and you do as I say until I'm finished with you."

"Yes, sir," she cries out, tears spilling out of her eyes. She didn't know she was so close to tears – she's not sure why she's crying. Whether it's the pain or the emotions coursing through her, she's overcome with it, and she yearns for more.

"Have you learned your lesson? Are you going to be a good little girl from now on?"

"Yes, sir," she breathes out. She hears him shift behind her, and she doesn't think too much of it until the flogger hits her swollen clit, suddenly and coldly. She cries out in both pain and pleasure, rocked by a brief orgasm, which is not nearly enough to satisfy her. If he noticed – and he probably did – he doesn't scold her for coming without his permission.

"Did you like that?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want me to make you come this way?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Then what do you want?"

She struggles to find the words, absolutely overwhelmed. He reduced her to a panting and quivering mess, craving her release. "I want you to fuck my pussy, sir, please."

He sets the flogger on the bed beside her and climbs in, unbuckling his belt hastily. Gripping the piece of rope wrapped around her torso for leverage, he pushes slowly and deeply inside her until she's taken all of him. He has never penetrated her at this angle before, and she almost comes from the feeling of his cock finally filling her – which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Not yet," he scolds her coldly, before he starts thrusting roughly into her, and they both know it's not going to take them long to climax.

Tied up, she has no choice but to let him fuck her as he pleases, his thrusts so deep and rough she can her bed squeak. He hits her sweet spots in a completely new way and she shouts her approval every time he does. A few more thrusts and a powerful orgasm ravages her whole body, causing House to follow suit. He buries himself to the hilt and growls loudly above her, filling her with his cum.

He takes a few seconds to collect himself and proceeds to free her ankle, gently laying her numb leg back down on the bed. She barely notices it, too busy recovering. However, she does notice that he lies down beside her and that she is free from the rope. They look at each other and, unexpectedly, she feels her eyes mist up with tears, overwhelmed.

"Hold me," she demands in a whisper. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. "Tighter." And he does as she is told. Their legs tangle up together. Not a single square inch of his chest isn't touching hers.

"It was pretty intense, wasn't it?" She nods, buries her face in his shoulder. "It's okay. I've got you." He strokes her hair gently, kisses the crown of her head. "Just let go."

And she does. The pain, the tension, the orgasm, she lets it all go in liquid form, crying quietly. He holds her the whole time, soothing her with kisses and whispered words, which is somehow more intimate than what they just shared. She eventually falls asleep in his arms, appeased and loved.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! See you guys soon<p> 


End file.
